Sonate des Silbernen Mondes
by Blue-Aoi
Summary: HarryDraco SlashWas passiert wenn Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit verschmelzen so das Draco und Harry mehr über ihre Zukunft erfahren als es ihnen lieb ist.Und was hat Dumbledore damit zu tun?
1. Default Chapter

ok das ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction ich das sie euch gefällt.

Über Kommis würde ich mich sehr Freuen.

Vielen lieben Dank an Gloomy **–**knuddel-

**Pairing:**

**Harry und Draco, Damian und Xian ( meine Charas )**

**Warnungen:**

**Es wird auf jedenfall Lemon, Drakfic., Drama, Death, Romanze, Fluff**

**später auch NC. 17**

**Sonate des silbernen Mondes**

**Chapter 1**

**Schon seit seiner Kindheit liebte Harry es den Mond zu beobachten, wie er sich majestätisch vom schwarzen Himmel abhob und dieses gewisse geheimnisvolle und gleichzeitig unheimlich unschuldige Licht ausstrahlte welches sich wie eine Aura um diesen grauen Planeten legte. **

**Während er diesen beobachtete konnte er sich von der Realität lösen, sich in seine Traumwelt flüchten in der er geliebt wurde, in der seine Eltern noch lebten und ihn beschützten und alles Übel von ihm fernhielten, bei ihnen musste er kein Held sein, nein er konnte sich so geben wie er war. **

**Ein kleiner ängstlicher Junge dessen Seele nach ein wenig Wärme, Liebe und Geborgenheit so verzweifelt schrie. Ja, dann konnte er endlich vergessen.**

**Auch heute Abend befand sich Harry auf dem Astronomie Turm, aber nicht um wie es sonst seine Angewohnheit war, zu vergessen sondern um sich mit Draco Malfoy zu treffen.**

**Ja ihr habt richtig gehört, er, Harry Potter wollte sich mitten in der Nacht mir seinem Erzfeind treffen aber nicht um sich zu duellieren, nein , ganz im Gegenteil.**

**Gestern Abend kam eine Schuleule bei ihm, Harry, angeflogen und überbrachte eine Nachricht in welchem ihm der Verfasser klar machte das er sich mit ihm treffen wollte um endlich Frieden zwischen ihnen herzustellen, er war es einfach leid sich ständig mit Harry zu streiten. Es konnte niemand anderes als Draco sein.**

**Auch Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich diese Streitereien zu begraben. Und nun war er hier und wartete auf sein Schicksal, wie der Gryffindor Draco ins geheim zu nennen pflegte.**

**Doch von diesem fehlte jede Spur und als Harry sich auf dem Rückweg machen wollte stieß ihn jemand sehr grob wieder durch die Tür zurück so das er auf dem Hosenboden landete. Schmerzhaft verzog unser Held das Gesicht und wollte sich schon lautstark beschweren als er seine Angreifer entdeckte.**

**Es waren Crabbe und Goyle, na wer hätte das gedacht daher wehte also der Wind von wegen er wollte endlich mit ihm Frieden schließen dachte Harry verbittert. Aber er beschloß Draco doch noch eine Chance zu geben**

**"Was macht ihr beiden denn hier?" auf seine Frage kam keine Antwort sondern nur ein Grunzen das man im allgemeinen von Schweinen her kannte.**

**-Na gut- dachte sich Harry und überlegte weiter wie er die Informationen die er benötigte aus diesen Hohlköpfen herauskitzeln konnte. Allerdings war das überflüssig denn Goyle schien Harrys Gedankengängen doch folgen zu können und machte sich also daran selbst diese Frage zu beantworten.**

**"Na, Potter sag bloß du bist auf unseren netten Brief reingefallen. So ein Idiot glaubst du wirklich Draco würde mit so etwas wie dir tatsächlich Frieden schließen wollen?" fragte Goyle höhnisch während Crabbe die ganze Zeit wie ein irrer lachte.**

**Harry wußte zuerst nicht worauf er als erstes reagieren sollte, auf das was Goyle sagte oder darauf das die beiden doch nicht so dumm waren wie er es immer vermutet hatte. **

**"War ja klar dass Malfoy euch vorgeschickt ..." die beiden ließen Harry nicht aussprechen und Goyle setzte seine mitreißende Rede fort.**

**"Draco hat damit gar nichts zu tun und wenn du es genau wissen willst das haben wir uns alleine ausgedacht. Wir sind nämlich nicht so blöd wie du gedacht hast Potter."**

**-Was? Draco Malfoy hatte damit nichts zu tun, was ist denn hier bitte kaputt gegangen?- Harrys Gesichtszüge waren erstarrt, vor Entsetzen oder Überraschung konnte keiner sagen. **

**Er wurde ohne es zu merken, zu verwirrend waren die letzten Ereignisse, von Crabbe wieder auf die Füße gerissen um gleich unter seinen Achseln festgehalten zu werden so das Harry gar nicht die Möglichkeit bekam sich zu wehren. Jedes mal wenn Goyle auf Harry einschlug hatte er dieses gewisse, man konnte beruhigt mordlustige, glitzern in den Augen sagen. **

**Anfangs versuchte sich der Gryffindor zu wehren sich doch noch irgendwie befreien zu können aber schon bald merkte er das es eh keinen Sinn hatte und er gab auf. **

**Schlapp hing Harry in den Armen Crabbes. **

**-Was war nur schief gegangen nicht nur jetzt sondern in seinem bisherigen Leben. Wieso immer Er?- waren Harrys letzte Gedanken bevor er in eine Art Dämmerzustand fiel und diese Welt voller Schmerzen wenigstens für einen Moment hinter sich ließ.**

**Auch Draco war das seltsame Verhalten von seinen beiden Bodyguards nicht entgangen und nun waren sie verschwunden, aber wohin? Kurz entschlossen machte sich Draco auf den Weg nach ihnen zu suchen. Er war mittlerweile seit einer guten halben Stunde unterwegs und hatte immer noch nichts entdeckt ein wenig frustriert beschloß Draco auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen, denn es war sein Lieblingsplatz um sich zu entspannen und über gewisse Dinge nachzudenken.**

**Doch je näher der Slytherin sich der Tür zum Turm näherte um so lauter hörte er seltsame Geräusche, na großartig da war also tatsächlich jemand, aber egal den würde er einfach verscheuchen.**

**Mit solch einem Vorsatz machte Draco die Tür auf und blieb aufgrund der sich ihm bietenden Situation erst mal regungslos stehen. **

**Zu geschockt war er von den Geschehnissen. Seine beiden, ziemlich verblödeten, Bodyguards verprügelten doch gerade tatsächlich Harry Potter. Das gabs doch gar nicht, der Blonde mußte erst einmal blinzeln um danach festzustellen das er nicht geträumt hatte.**

**Von einer nie gekannten, plötzlich in sich aufsteigenden Wut getrieben stürmte Draco auf die drei zu. Obwohl die beiden Jungen größer gebaut waren stellten sie für Draco kein Problem dar, denn er riss ihnen Harry ohne weiteres aus den Armen. **

**"Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen verblödet, habt ihr überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gehirn? Was sollte das, wollt ihr ihn umbringen?" der blonde Slytherin machte ein kurze Pause und saugte gierig die Luft ein ehe er weitersprach.**

**"Hat überhaupt einer von euch über die Folgen nachgedacht, ihr glaubt doch wohl selber nicht das wenn ihr Potter halb tot prügelt dieser die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen läßt? Wollt ihr aus der Schule fliegen?"**

**Die beiden standen da, konnten einfach nichts mehr auf Dracos wütende Worte erwidern also blieben sie lieber ganz still, eher Draco wütend fortfuhr**

**"Schert euch hier raus, ich will euch nicht mehr sehen KEINEN VON EUCH" schrie Draco sehr laut das sogar Harry sich nun sicher war das er tatsächlich von seinem größten Erzrivalen gerade gerettet wurde. Ohne es zu merken schloß Harry wieder seine Augen und schmiegte sich an den größeren, um einiges stärkeren Körper des Blonden und ließ zu das er ihn auf die Krankenstation brachte.**

**Madame Pompfrey schaute mehr als verdattert drein als sie das ungleiche Paar auf ihrer Station sah. Zuerst wollte sie schon auf Draco losgehen da sie sich sicher war das dieser was mit Harrys momentanem Zustand zu tun hatte. Aber als sie sich die beiden genauer anguckte glaubte sie doch zu träumen. Harry war dicht an Dracos Brust geschmiegt und schien ganz entspannt sich von ihm tragen zu lassen, das er nicht schlief konnte man an seiner unregelmäßigen Atmung feststellen. Und auch Draco sah leicht ungewöhnlich aus denn er hielt Harry sehr vorsichtig so als ob er Angst hätte ihn zu zerbrechen zudem kam noch sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck.**

**"Wollen sie sich nicht langsam um Potter kümmern oder wieso stehen sie hier so blöd rum?"**

**Draco war mehr als gereizt, er konnte es gar nicht haben wenn man ihn wie ein Tier in einem Zoo angaffte, außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Potter der anscheinend immer noch bewußtlos in seinen Armen lag. Er war seltsam leicht, das konnte doch nicht normal sein so das Draco sich zu fragen begann ob Harry genug aß. **

**Aber Moment mal was interessierte es ihn wie es seinem Feind ging? Schließlich war es Harry der seine Freundschaft ablehnte und überhaupt was machte dieser naive Idiot so spät auf diesem verdammten Astronomieturm? Wie kamen diese Idioten überhaupt auf den Gedanken das er, Draco, Harry am liebsten tot sehen wollte. Er war alles, boshaft, fies, gemein, arrogant und über alle Maßen stur und stolz aber niemals würde er sich Harry tot wünschen. Ihn ein bißchen ärgern oder ihm das leben schwer machen, klar warum nicht aber doch nicht ernsthaft verletzen.**

**Nach mehreren nicht besonders schmackhaften Zaubertränke und Strafpredigten später war Harry über den Berg und schlief tief und fest. Draco wurde von der Krankenschwester in sein Haus zurückgeschickt, denn sie wollte erst morgen **

**Dumbledore informieren und der kann dann auch Draco zu denn Ereignissen befragen.**

**Der Blonde hatte sich wieder beruhigt und lief nachdenklich in die Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins zurück. In seinen Gedanken schwirrte Harry herum, er war ausgehungert und schwer verletzt. Anscheinend ging es ihm doch nicht so gut wie er es immer gedacht hatte. Nun war es zu spät, vielleicht könnte er versuchen seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. **

**Ja das war doch wenigstens ein produktiver Gedanke, dachte Draco frustriert denn er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht entscheiden ob er es tatsächlich machen sollte.**

**Crabbe und Goyle erwarteten ihn bereits in ihrem Schlafzimmer, Draco ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Als Crabbe aber doch den Versuch wagen wollte den blonden anzusprechen wurde er von einem mörderischen Blick Dracos sehr schnell zu ruhe gebracht. Die beiden beschlossen den blonden erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen.**

**Immer noch in Gedanken versunken legte sich Draco ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.**

**Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wie immer als erster wach, das konnte ihm heute nur recht sein denn er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben seine Laune war auch nicht die beste. Heute brauchte Draco nicht so viel Zeit um sich fertig zu machen obwohl es sonst nicht seine Angewohnheit war. **

**Danach ging er in die große Halle um zu frühstücken auch hier stellte er fest das er, Draco, einer der ersten war.**

**Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück wußte der blonde nun nicht wirklich was mit sich anzufangen also tat er etwas was ihn selber mehr als entsetzte doch es war bereits zu spät.**

**Vorsichtig machte er die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und trat herein darauf bedacht keine lauten Geräusche zu machen denn er wollte ja nicht das Harry aufwacht oder gar Madame Pompfrey auf die dumme Idee kommt ihn rauszuschmeißen.**

**Langsam wurde es ihm zu dumm einfach vor Harrys Bett wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt zu stehen also zog er ein Stuhl zum Bett des schwarzhaarigen und setzte sich hin.**

**Irgendwie genoß er es richtig den Gryffindor beim schlafen zu beobachten. Im Schlaf sah er so friedlich aus so als ob seine Welt vollkommen in Ordnung wäre obwohl sie das schon lange nicht mehr war.**

**Draco begann sich langsam zu fragen ob Ron und Hermine wirklich so dumm waren und nicht merkten wie sehr Harry leidet, sogar seine wunderschönen Augen waren voller Schmerz und Trauer. Wie konnte man nur so blind sein oder war er, Harry, einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler? Schließlich hatte er selber bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt Harry, der Held der Zauberwelt, Potter hätte keine größeren Sorgen als Voldemort.**

**Wieder mal war Draco so in seine Gedanken versunken das er ohne es zu merken einschlief. Um es sich bequemer zu machen legte er seinen Oberkörper am Bett des schwarzhaarigen ab.**

**Keine Zwanzig Minuten später betrat der alte Zauberer das Krankenzimmer um nach Harry zu sehen. Blieb aber wegen dem ihm gebotenem Anblick erst mal stehen. Aha, sagte er zu sich selbst und fuhr fort mit der Betrachtung der beiden immer noch schlafenden Jungen.**

**"Die beiden haben es also endlich geschafft ihre Differenzen beizulegen" nuschelte er in seinen Bart hinein.**

**/Gut so/ fuhr er in seinen Gedanken fort sein Gefühl sagte ihm das schon bald etwas Schreckliches auferstehen wird dagegen wird Voldemort nur ein geringes Problem sein. Es kann also nicht schaden die herrschenden Streitigkeiten zu begraben und alle zu Verfügung stehende Macht an einem Punkt zu versammeln.**

**Nur ungern störte er diese so friedlich wirkende Zweisamkeit doch es half alles nichts er weckte also die beiden auf.**

**Draco fühlte sich ertappt so verschlechterte sich seine Laune sofort. Auch Harry mochte es gar nicht aufgeweckt zu werden hatte er doch so was schönes Geträumt, keine Alpträume wie es normalerweise der Fall war.**

**Erst jetzt bemerkte er Draco der ihn an seinem Bett sitzend mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte.**

**-Was sollte das denn?- fragte sich der schwarzhaarige innerlich.**

**Als auch schon Professor Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff.**

**"Na also, nun Harry ich möchte das du mir berichtest was geschehen ist."**

**"Ähm, na ja ich war auf dem Astronomieturm und dann kamen Goyle und Crabbe dazu" fiepte Harry leise, es war ihm mehr als peinlich warum musste auch ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy hier, im selben Zimmer, mit sitzen schließlich war es ihm auch so schon peinlich genug von den beiden Hirnies verprügelt zu werden aber das Draco, der Feind, ihn auch noch gerettet hatte setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. Also betrachtete der Gryffindor interessiert seine Hände die in seinem Schoß gefaltet waren.**

**"Das ist das nächste was mich interessiert, was hattet ihr draußen zu suchen es war schon längst Ausgangssperre." Harry und Draco schwiegen beharrlich.**

**"Nun gut es scheint ja alles noch mal gut gegangen zu sein und da wir nächste Woche Sommerferien haben werde ich ausnahmsweise von einer Bestrafung absehen, aber ich warne euch sollte ich euch noch einmal erwischen werden Slytherin und Gryffindor hundert Hauspunkte abgezogen. Hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"**

**Harry stand der Mund offen von der Ansprache des Direktors, wer hätte das gedacht der alte bot also nicht immer alles und jedem ein Zitronenbonbon an und auch sein Ton war nicht gerade Freundlich, es war total unheimlich.**

**Auch Dracos Gedankenhänge waren in die ähnliche Richtung wie die von Harry gewandert, allerdings fragte er sich was war denn nun das wahre "ich" des Direktors? dieses nette, gutmütige ich das niemand verärgern und aus der Ruhe bringen konnte oder dieses welches er gerade zur Schau gestellt hatte. Irgendwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht. **

**Albus viel erst jetzt auf wie er zu den beiden gesprochen hatte ihm war auch die Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen nicht entgangen und so versuchte er zu Retten was noch zu Retten war. **

**"Was ich damit sagen wollte diesen Vorfall lassen wir auf sich beruhen, will einer von euch ein Zitronenbonbon?" fragte er nun wieder in der alten Manier grinsend und ließ den netten Opi heraushängen.**

**Wenn es möglich wäre, hätte sich Harrys Mund noch weiter geöffnet**

**-Man das ging aber schnell, einmal Zähne zeigen und wieder zurück. Er scheint ja doch nicht so alt und Senil zu sein wie ich dachte. Dumbledore scheint ja gefährlicher zu sein als er es uns weiß machen will. Aber jetzt weiß ich ja bescheid, Potter sei dank-**

**mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen beendete Draco seine Gedankengänge und konzentrierte sich vollends auf den immer noch dumm aus der Wäsche guckenden Harry.**

**"Potter, mach den Mund zu es zieht." Mit diesen netten Worten des Abschieds erhob Draco sich und ging zur Tür.**

**Das Gesagte sickerte nur langsam in Harrys Kopf und als er sich schon darüber aufregen wollte stellte er fest das auch Dumbledore bereits gegangen war, er war also wieder komplett alleine.**

**-Halt, stop was wollte Malfoy hier auf der Krankenstation?-**

**Diese und andere Fragen sollten vorerst unbeantwortet bleiben. Das 5 Schuljahr war also wieder zu Ende gegangen und alle freuten sich unheimlich auf ihre Freizeit und ihre Familien, nur Harry und Draco waren da entschieden anderer Meinung.**

**Harry weil er wieder zu den Sklaventreibern und Sadisten die sich seine Familie schimpfte zurück mußte, dort waren Worte wie Ferien, Erholung, Spaß und Freude für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor ein Fremdwort.**

**Draco war immer noch auf seine Eltern sauer denn sie wollten in einem Muggel - Zauberer gemischten Kurort Ferien machen. Es war klar das es nicht erlaubt war dort zu Zaubern, wie konnten seine Eltern ihm das nur antun, fragte sich Draco nun schon seit mehr als drei Wochen wütend.**

**Die Dursleys bereiteten Harry einen nicht gerade herzlichen Empfang vor, er mußte also sein früheres Leben als der Hauself der Muggel wieder aufnehmen. Irgendwie war er mit der Zeit so verbittert geworden das er sich manchmal wünschte Vernon und seiner Familie einen der Unverzeihlichen an den Hals zu hexen, was sich aber nicht gehörte.**

**Dudley, das fette Nilpferd, beschloß Harry bei der Hausarbeit zuzusehen und ihm gleichzeitig zu berichten das sie alle verreisen würden. Harry horchte auf, das wäre ja wunderbar das ganze Haus für sich alleine zu haben aber auch dieses mal stellte sich das Schicksal gegen ihn und zwar in Form von Vernon.**

**Dieser verkündete das er, Harry, dankbar sein sollte das er mit den Dursleys verreisen darf.**

**/Welch eine Ehre, lieber gestehe ich Malfoy das ich ihn liebe und nenne Voldi Opa/ dachte Harry genervt. Wie hätte er auch wissen können das ein Gewisser Teil seiner Aussage der Wahrheit entsprechen würde.**

**Und so brach schon am nächsten Morgen im Hause der Dursleys das Chaos aus, denn alle hatten damit begonnen ihre Koffer für die nächsten fünf Wochen zu Packen da soll alles gut durchgeplant und überlegt sein.**

**Harry hatte keine besonders große Auswahl an Kleidung die er einpacken konnte also schmiss er irgendwas in seinen Koffer damit er sich vor dem anstrengenden Tag noch ausruhen konnte denn schon heute Abend sollte es losgehen.**

**Mit diesem Vorsatz hüpfte er übermütig auf sein Bett und verschränkte seine Arme hinterm Kopf, Hedwig schuhute leise und flog auf die liegende Gestalt zu. Vorsichtig um Harry mit ihren Krallen nicht zu verletzen landete sie auf seiner Brust. Schaute den Jungen dabei mit diesem unglaublichen Blick an so das der grünäugige das Gefühl bekam sie könnte seine Gedanken lesen.**

**Diese Ruhe die Harry im Moment empfand blieb aber nicht für ewig, denn Vernon wollte das Harry die gepackten Koffer schon mal in den Wagen trägt. Nach mehreren, vergeblichen Rufen bemühte er sich also hinauf in das Zimmer Harrys.**

**Er schnaufte noch, denn dank seiner Fettleibigkeit war auch seine Kondition nicht die beste. Immer noch schnaufend stieß er die Tür mit dem Fuß auf welche eine lauten Knall verursachte.**

**Erschrocken fuhr Harry zusammen und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten leider zu spät, denn Vernon hatte bereits gesehen das Harry bis vor wenigen Augenblicken friedlich im Bett gelegen und mit diesem weißgefiederten Biest gespielt hatte.**

**Vernon Dursley war außer sich vor Wut. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen flitzte er mit einer unlgaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Harry zu riß ihn grob in die Höhe und verpaßte Harry mit seiner ganzen Kraft ein Schlag mit der Faust ins Gesicht.**

**Harrys Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete, auch sein rechter Wangenknochen begann anzuschwellen und die verschiedensten Farben von grün bis lila anzunehmen. Es war Vernon aber egal aber da er nicht so sein wollte gab er seinem verhaßten Neffen noch einen guten Rat.**

**"Du kleine Mißgeburt sei dankbar das du uns hast und solltest du es noch mal wagen dich auf der faulen Haut auszuruhen und nicht auf meine Rufe zu reagieren wird es das nächste Mal nicht so sanft zugehen." mit diesen Worten drehte sich der fette Mann wieder um und marschierte wieder zurück.**

**-Nein Harry du wirst jetzt nicht weinen, schließlich hast du schon schlimmeres erlebt. Wenn ich nicht mal gegen Vernon ankomme wie soll es erst bei Voldemort werden? -**

**Sein Gesicht schmerzte aber er wollte keine weitere Schwäche zeigen, so sammelte Harry seine letzte Kraft ein und schleppte sich die steile Treppe hinunter.**

**Es werden bestimmt tolle Ferien werden!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**-------------------------------------- Zukunft ------------------------------------------------**_

_**Albus Dumbledor hatte mit seinem Gefühl mehr als recht gehabt denn 20 Jahre in der Zukunft war diese geheimnisvolle und mehr als bösartige Macht ein weiteres Mal erwacht. Allerdings waren Voldemorts Sohn Xian und Voldemort selbst auf der Seite der Lichtmagier. Durch ein dummes Missverständnis aber dachten die Lichtmagier das er und sein Sohn auf der Seite von Argus kämpfen würden.**_

_**Argus war ein alter aber ein weitaus mächtigerer Magier als Voldemort es jemals war. Doch sollten die Schwarz und Lichtmagier gemeinsam gegen ihn Kämpfen wäre dies sein Untergang also hatte er dafür gesorgt das dies nicht geschah**_

**Es war bereits dunkel und vor kurzem hatte es begonnen zu regnen kein Wesen beim klaren Verstand ob Mensch oder Tier wäre auf die Idee gekommen bei solch einem Wetter durch den Wald der Verdammten Seelen zu wandern, welcher an den Verbotenen Wald grenzte.**

**Nur eine zierliche Gestalt geisterte dort umher, sie schien es eilig zu haben denn sie bewegte sich mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit vorwärts zum Ausgang des Waldes der verdammten Seelen.**

**-Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen, bitte haltet noch ein bisschen durch- flehte die Gestalt in Gedanken. Und dann nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Das einst so mächtige Schloss brannte lichterloh. Die Flammen waren keine gewöhnlichen denn sie waren Schwarz rot, diese waren, so sagte man, die Vorboten des Todes und gleichzeitig wiesen sie auf den Verursacher hin, der kein geringerer war Als Argus van Tours.**

**"Nein... bitte nicht" schluchzte die zierliche Gestalt auf. Plötzlich seiner Kraft beraubt fiel sie auf die Knie und ließ den längst vergossenen Tränen wieder freien Lauf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn tapfer zu sein, jetzt wo doch alles vorbei war.**

_**----------------------------------- Zukunft Ende -------------------------------------------------**_

**Ziemlich genervt saß Draco in einem Muggel Auto und versuchte krampfhaft, das in seinen Augen peinliche Verhalten seiner Eltern zu ignorieren.**

**Wer wollte schon seine Eltern beim Flirten und Knutschen beobachten? Nein, wirklich niemand.**

**/Mir bleibt aber auch gar nichts erspart, das sind die schlimmsten Ferien die ich jemals hatte. Schlimmer kann doch es gar nicht mehr werden/ hätte er das bloß nicht gesagt denntatsächlich wurde die Limousine mit einem unsanftem Ruck zum stehen gebracht. Von draußen konnte man das aufgeregte Schnattern der Leute hören und auch die Hupen waren nicht gerade eine Wohltat für Dracos empfindliche Ohren.**

**Na toll jetzt saßen sie hier bei einer Affenhitze, in einer verblödeten Muggel Erfindung fest und dem ganzen eine Krone aufzusetzen war er gerade, dank diesen Idioten, kurz davor taub zu werden.**

**"Und außerdem hab ich Kopfschmerzen" murmelte der blonde mussmutig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein und vergrub dabei seinen schmerzenden Kopf in den Händen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und das alles ist nichts weiter als ein Alptraum.**

**Auch die Dursleys saßen im Stau fest und auch Harry hatte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen der Grund war ein einfacher, er vertrug einfach keine Hitze. Dudley konnte ja wenigstens was kaltes trinken und er, Harry, bekam wiedereinmal gar nichts. War ja klar, schließlich tat Petunia alles für ihr kleines Baby.**

**Nur einem einzigen Umstand war Harry dankbar, wenigstens konnte er im Auto sitzen bleiben und musste nicht irgendwelche Arbeiten im Haushalt oder anderes erledigen. Er konnte also sich ein wenig zurücklehnen und über die Geschehnisse, kurz vor den Ferien, noch mal nachdenken.**

**Dracos Verhalten ihm Gegenüber war mehr als seltsam. In der letzten Woche hatten seine Hänseleien und Beleidigungen aufgehört und auch Crabbe und Goyle waren wie ausgewechselt. Schlichen ständig um den blonden herum, der die beiden einfach ignorierte. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte Draco ihn nach den Geschehnissen auf dem Turm angesprochen, er wollte wissen warum Harry dort gewesen war und was die beiden Idioten damit zu tun hatten.**

**Da es Harry mehr als Peinlich war ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen sagte er lieber gar nichts, sondern machte sich schnellst möglich aus dem Staub. Musste ja nicht jeder wissen das er geglaubt hatte das der Slytherin sich mit ihm vertragen wollte und deshalb ist er ja zu dem, angeblich von Draco gesetzten Treffpunkt gegangen.**

**Was aber noch seltsamer war, war das Crabbe und Goyle sich an die Geschehnisse nur schleierhaft erinnern konnten, aber wie sie in den Turm gekommen waren hatte keiner der beiden erklären können. Dieser Umstand nährte Dracos Wut auf diese noch weiter.**

**Durch einen Ruck wurde Harry aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, es ging also weiter. Auch der blonde Slytherin war mehr als dankbar das es endlich weiter ging, noch eine weitere Minute und ihm wäre der Kragen geplatzt.**

**Sein Vater hatte nichts besseres zu tun als irgendwelche Dinge seiner Mutter ins Ohr zu flüstern worauf diese noch mehr errötete und wie ein dummes Schulmädchen zu kichern begann.**

**/Bah ist das widerlich. Können sie denn nicht warten bis sie alleine sind. Hoffentlich muss ich so was nie wieder mit ansehen. Ich werde bestimmt nicht so wie meine Eltern, bestimmt nicht. Die sind nur peinlich/ dachte Draco entschlossen und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster dabei versank er in seinen Gedanken, wobei nur ein einziger in seinem Kopf vorherrschte.**

**Warum wollte Harry ihm nicht sagen was er auf dem Astronomieturm gemacht hatte. Es war einfach zum Haare raufen.**

**Wie der Zufall es wollte lebten die Malfoys und die Dursleys im selben Hotel welches den schönen Namen _Paradise _trug. Draco und seine Eltern hatten es sehr eilig in ihre Zimmer zu kommen Draco weil er "wirklich sehr erschöpft war", seine Eltern weil sie sich nur schwer beherrschen konnten. Schließlich fällt ein Malfoy niemals in aller Öffentlichkeit über seinen Partner her, verheiratet oder nicht spielte dabei keine Rolle, so was schickte sich einfach nicht.**

**Als sie zu dritt in die, im Barock-Stil, eingerichtete Empfangshalle schritten war jeder einzelne von ihnen kühler als der Nordpol. **

**Das bringt wohl Macht und Reichtum mit sich, dachte eine Angestellte des Hotels als sie die Familie erblickte.**

**Die Dursleys trafen kurz nach den Malfoys in dem Hotel ein. Auch diese wurden neugierig von dem Personal gemustert, allerdings nicht weil sie so Reich und ziemlich unterkühlt aussahen, sondern weil die Dursleys eher das Gegenteil waren. Vernon versuchte zwar wie ein einflussreicher Geschäftsmann von Welt zu wirken, blamierte sich aber eher, wie es Harry fand. **

**/Aber was solls, soll sich doch dieser alte Sack blamieren mir soll es recht sein/ Harrys Laune hatte sich gebessert und er grinste in sich hinein während er die Empfangshalle genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Sie gefiel ihm auf Anhieb was nicht zuletzt an den Farben lag in dem diese eingerichtet war. Rot und Gold der Inbegriff des Reichtums und Königlichkeit. **

**In der Tat war die Halle fast genauso groß wie die in Hogwarts, auch die Decke lief in einem Bogen oben zusammen was den Eindruck erweckte in einer Kapelle zu sein.**

**Der Boden war komplett mit einem Roten, flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt was dem Raum eine gewisse wärme verlieh.**

**Die Wände waren mit einer Stofftapete beklebt die bei genauem hinsehen von Gold auf mintgrün wechselte.**

**Überall waren gemütliche Sitzecken verteilt, die Sitzgelegenheiten waren alle ebenfalls in einem schönen mintgrün gehalten, die Kissen waren entweder rot mit silberner Stickerei, oder Gold mit dunkelgrüner Stickerei.**

**Die Tische waren alle aus Glas, auf diesen stand Obst und kleine Glasfigürchen, meistens Drachen, Einhörner, Schlangen und andere Fabelwesen, diese Liebe zum Detail gab einem das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Zu diesem Empfinden trugen auch die riesigen Bogenfenster bei, diese waren mit dunkelgrünen Vorhängen versehen auf welchen mit goldenem Faden alte Runen raufgestickt waren.**

**Kurzum, der Schwarzhaarige fand diese Halle absolut atemberaubend. Er hatte seinem Onkel soviel guten Geschmack gar nicht zugetraut.**

**/Hoffentlich kann ich in einem Bett schlafen und nicht irgendwo aufm Boden/ **

**Draco konnte sich über sein Zimmer nicht beschweren, es war hell und die Farben der Slytherins waren vorherrschend.**

**Ein großes, sehr einladend wirkendes Bett stand auf einem Podest mitten im Zimmer und beherrschte somit den Raum. Es gab eine bequeme Sitzecke mit einem schönen Tisch, einen begehbaren Schrank und Pflanzen.**

**Der junge Malfoy war von klein auf von Pflanzen und Tieren fasziniert, es war zwar Malfoy unwürdig, aber dieses Hobby bot ihm ein wundervolle Gelegenheit durch das lange Studieren mit sich selbst ins reine zu kommen. Außerdem war er der Verfechter des Grundsatzes ,Wissen ist Macht, und ja er wollte Macht und zwar soviel wie er nur kriegen konnte.**

**Da die Dursleys nicht so viel Geld zu Verfügung hatten nahmen sie nicht die teueren Suiten, sondern eine von der Preisklasse her für die Mittelschicht geeignete Ferienwohnung diese waren ebenfalls im Hotel integriert.**

**Ihre Ferienwohnung hatte drei Zimmer, ein Wohnzimmer,2 Schlafzimmer , ein Bad und Klo.**

**Es war also klar wer die Zimmer kriegen würde. Allerdings hatte Vernon darauf bestanden das Harry auf gar keinen Fall im Wohnzimmer schlafen durfte schließlich sollte nichts durch ihn besudelt werden.**

**Es blieb also nur eine einzige Möglichkeit übrig. Harry musste wieder mal in einer Rumpelkammer schlafen.**

**/Wenigstens habe ich eine Matratze, ein Kissen und ,oh Wunder, eine Decke von Dursleys bekommen. Sie hatten wohl heute ihren sozialen Tag/ dachte Harry verbittert und ließ sich erst einmal auf die Matratze fallen.**

**Am nächsten Morgen wurden Harry 50 Euro von seinem Onkel in die Hand gedrückt mit den Worten: es wäre ein Familienurlaub und da Harry nicht zu der Familie gehört wollen sie ihn auch nicht sehen. Denn sie wollten sich auch von Harrys Abartigkeit ausruhen, außerdem sollte er ihnen dankbar sein das er überhaupt mitgenommen wurde und sogar ein Platz zum Schlafen hatte.**

**Allerdings ließ der Fette Mann keinerlei Möglichkeiten aus um nochmals zu verdeutlichen das Harrys Anwesenheit mehr als unerwünscht war und das dieser es ja nicht wagen sollte in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihnen zu sprechen oder anderes. Am besten sollte Harry so tun als ob er sie nicht kennt.**

**Harry war zuerst ziemlich verletzt, zugegeben er hatte gewusst das er von den Dursleys verachtet und gehasst wurde aber das sie ihn auf solch eine Art und Weise demütigten tat ihm sehr weh.**

**Es war ja nicht so das er sich nach ihrer Nähe sehnte dennoch hatte er immer im stillen gehofft doch noch jemanden zu finden der ihn in den Arm nimmt und tröstet. **

**War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt ...**

**Kurze Zeit später sah die Welt aber schon wieder ganz anders aus. **

**/Im Grunde genommen sollte ich ihnen sogar wirklich dafür dankbar sein. Soll der alte sich doch vor den ganzen Leuten blamieren. Außerdem werde ich meine Ruhe haben. Es wird bestimmt ein lustiger Urlaub/**

**fröhlich vor sich hin summend machte sich der schwarzhaarige auf eine Erkundungstour durch das Hotel und die Umgebung auf. Ja er würde diese Zeit gut nutzen, so eine einmalige Chance würde er sicher nicht oft bekommen, wenn er Pech hatte nie wieder.**

**Als erstes hatte Harry beschlossen sich hier auf dem Gelände ein wenig umzusehen und vor allem seine unverhofft neugewonnen Freiheit zu genießen.**

**Auch das Gelände war genauso edel und gepflegt wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, der Garten aber war, so fand es Harry, besonders schön.**

**Kurzerhand legte er sich auf das saftige Grün einer Wiese, seine Augen waren dabei geschlossen, er genoss die wärme der Sonnestrahlen auf seinem Gesicht ...**

**Doch diese trügerische Ruhe wurde unverhofft durch einen blonden Slytherin getrübt ... denn als Draco, der ebenfalls einen Spaziergang machte, Harry sah beschloss er sich mit diesem ein wenig die aufkommende Langeweile zu vertreiben und vielleicht würde er die Möglichkeit nutzen um sich mit dem grünäugigen über das Geschehene auf dem Astronomieturm zu unterhalten...**

**So kam es das der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte als sich jemand auf einmal neben ihn setzte und ihm nicht besonders sanft in die Seite mit dem Ellbogen boxte.**

**Rasenden Herzens richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte direkt in die silber-grauen Augen Dracos. Die Gesichtszüge des jungen Gryffindors entgleisten, er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit einem Draco Lucius Malfoy, der ihn gerade mit seiner berühmten, fall auf der Stelle tot um, Blicke bedachte ...**

„**Was machst du denn hier? Ich denke du hasst Muggel" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich geradezu und es war klar das dieser Satz auch alles andere als freundlich gemeint war...**

**Milde lächelnd bemühte sich der blonde mit der Beantwortung der Frage**

„**Aber natürlich hasse ich Muggel" kam es geradezu sanft aus Dracos Mund „und es geht dich gar nichts an was ich hier mache" setzte er noch dran, schließlich war er hier um sich über Harry zu unterhalten, oder sollte ich besser sagen ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen?.**

„**Außerdem würde es mich interessieren was du hier zu suchen hast? Hast du überhaupt die Mittel hier zu leben?"**

**Was zuviel war, war zuviel und der Gryffindor sah es gar nicht ein warum er jetzt auf Dracos Fragen antworten sollte und vor allem, hatte er es bestimmt nicht nötig sich von ihm beleidigen zu lassen.**

**Eingeschnappt reckte er seine Stupsnase in die Höhe und marschierte demonstrativ davon ...**

„**Das mein lieber Draco geht dich wiederrum gar nichts an..." den Namen des blonden betonte Harry besonders und seine Stimme klang dabei alles andere als freundlich..**

**Der junge Gryffindor war stolz auf sich, dem blonden Paroli geboten zu haben und ja er hatte ihn sogar sprachlos zurückgelassen ... doch verdammt warum musste auch immer ihm so was passieren, dahin waren seine ersten Ferien im Leben voller Ruhe und Müßiggangs. **

**Dracos Laune verschlechterte sich schnell und wessen Schuld war das? Natürlich, Harry Potter der Goldjunge von Gryffindor ... wie er dieses Anhängsel an Harrys Namen hasste, das Leben wäre doch so schön einfach gewesen, wäre der dunkelhaarige ein ganz normaler Junge und er kein Malfoy... und was das schlimmste wohl war, er mochte es Malfoy zu sein ...**

**Aufgewühlt und sich verloren vorkommend ging Harry in den Wald, er beschloss sich ein wenig beim Wandern zu entspannen und über sein weiteres Handeln nachzudenken. Es war ihm klar das Draco ihn bestimmt nicht in Ruhe lassen würde und deshalb brauchte er unbedingt einen Schlachtplan, vergessen war sein Wunsch sich mit dem blonden zu vertragen. So wie es aussah würden sie sehr bald in ihre altbekannten Rollen zurückfallen und ihren kleinen Krieg aus Hogwarts hierher, in das Ferienparadies verlagern.**

**Draco währenddessen beschloss ebenfalls sich ein wenig abzureagieren und die Kletterwände die am Rande des Waldes aufgebaut waren dafür wie geschaffen.**

**In seinen Gedanken spuckte immer noch der dunkelhaarige und eine Frage die ihm einfach keine Ruhe mehr ließ, oder waren es bereits schon zwei? Er wusste es nicht.**

**Zum einen war da immer noch die Sache vor den Ferien in der er bis heute keinen schritt weiter gekommen ist.**

**Und jetzt ist es Harrys Aussehen, nun das allein an sich nichts neues aber woher zum Henker hatte er dieses blaue Feilchen am Auge und auch seine Lippe war ramponiert auch wenn man dies nicht sofort bemerkte.**

**Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Auch seine angeborene Neugier ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe, sie trieb ihn immer wieder an, weiter zu suchen und zu forschen.**

**Fluchend ging Harry zu Boden, er hatte diesen verdammten Ast nicht gesehen und war gestolpert und ja, wie konnte es auch anders sein, es war niemand da der ihn hätte auffangen können.**

**Wie er doch sein Leben hasste. Warum konnte er nicht jemanden haben der ihm Halt und Geborgenheit gab, war es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt? Fast hätte er angefangen zu weinen aber da sah er schon eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht.**

**Verwirrt und ohne weiter nachzudenken ergriff er diese und ließ sich aufhelfen. **

**Als er bei seinem –Retter- bedanken wollte blickte er zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag, in spöttische graue Augen, welche ihn anfunkelten.**

„**W ... Wa ... was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry, seine Augen weit aufgerissen so als ob er Voldemort höchst persönlich gegenüber stehen würde.**

**Hmm, ja dem blonden gefiel diese Reaktion des kleineren. Ja, er freute sich sogar diebisch darüber. Denn wenn er eines gelernt hatte dann war es dies, das es um einiges leichter ist Informationen aus einem Menschen herauszukriegen wenn man diesen überrumpelt, denn so hat er nicht die Möglichkeit sich was zu überlegen.**

**Und eines war klar, er würde diesen Umstand selbstverständlich ausnutzen.**

„**Spazieren und was machst du hier? Scheinst ja nicht so standfest zu sein, oder hast du den Boden auf seine Weichheit getestet?"**

**Bei diesen Worten, nahm Harrys Gesicht eine ungesunde Rotfärbung an. Draco konnte sich ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Der kleine schien ja heute richtig durch den Wind zu sein. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das sehr.**

„**Ich, na ja, ich bin halt gestolpert" meinte dieser kleinlaut und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten, wie dumm konnte ein Mensch nur sein, vor allem er, man verrät doch solch Peinliche Sachen nicht an seinen Feind.**

**Feind wie sich das anhörte, war Draco wirklich sein Feind? Noch hatte er nichts getan ihn nicht mal beleidigt oder dergleichen allerdings schlich er schon die ganze Zeit um ihn herum so, als ob er auf etwas warten würde.**

**Aber man sollte schlau sein und sein Schicksal nicht unnötig herausfordern, soviel hatte er gelernt.**

**Um seine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen machte Harry am Absatz kehrt und lief in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung.**

**/Na toll jetzt ist er schon wieder abgehauen langsam aber sicher wird's nervig, na warte das nächste mal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon/ grummelte der blonde vor sich hin.**

**Völlig außer Puste blieb er vor einem kleinen See, mitten im Wäldchen stehen.**

**Es war schön hier, erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Hagwarts.**

**Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf den Rasen fallen und schloss genüsslich die Augen.**

**Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn die Sonne hatte bereits begonnen unterzugehen. Mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtete der junge Gryffindor den sich nun blutigrot färbenden Himmel als er etwas weiches auf seinem Arm spürte.**

**Zuerst wollte er seinen Arm kreischend wegziehen als er den kleinen flauschigen Besucher das erste mal anblickte.**

**Diese Pelzkugel war kein geringerer als ein Frettchen, das außergewöhnliche daran war aber, das Pelz des kleinen, es war Schneeweiß. Außerdem schien das kleine ihn zu mögen denn es dachte ja gar nicht daran sich von Harry wegscheuchen zu lassen sondern schnüffelte weiter an seiner Hand.**

**Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es war ja richtig süß. Er beschloss den kleinen Nager zu behalten. Außerdem erinnerte es ihn an eine ganz besondere Person.**

„**Na du kleiner Frechdachs, hast mich ja ganz schön erschreckt, hm" süß lächelnd nahm er das Frettchen in den arm und knuddelte es ein wenig. Rieb dabei seine Wange an dem weichen Fell, er genoss es richtig mit diesem zu spielen und zu schmusen.**

„**Ich bin Harry und du?" grinsend schaute er in die Knopfaugen des kleinen, dieser piepste etwas zu Antwort das der dunkelhaarige aber leider nicht verstand. Bedauernd seufzte er auf.**

„**Tja, tut mir leid aber ich kann dich leider nicht verstehen. Weißt du was ich gebe dir einfach einen Namen"**

**Immer noch vor sich hinlächelnd, schaute er sich das kleine Tier genauer an. Es war wirklich total süß, stellte er grinsend fest und dann entdeckte er etwas was ihn verwirrte. Das kleine hatte graue Knopfaugen. Konnte das sein? War es Draco? Doch im nächsten Moment schimpfte er sich selbst einen Idioten, Draco hasste alles was ihn mit einem Frettchen in Verbindung bringen könnte, da wird er doch nicht sich in solches verwandeln, zudem sollten sie erst im nächsten und letztem Schuljahr zugleich, lernen wie man ein Animagus wird.**

**Also war es nur ein Zufall.**

**Doch dieser Gedankengang brachte Harry auf eine Idee, wie er das kleine nennen sollte.**

„**Weißt du was, ich nenne dich Draco" sagte er grinsend und schmuste wieder mit der kleinen Pelzkugel.**

**Draco wäre beinahe einen Herztod gestorben, hatte Harry ihn also doch erkannt? Doch nein hätte er das getan würde er ihn jetzt nicht zu Tode schmusen.**

**Meine Güte, und so was war fast volljährig. Dachte der blonde ein wenig brummig unternahm aber nichts um der Würgegriffähnlicher Umarmung zu entkommen.**

**Und eines musste Draco dem grünäugigen lassen, er hatte wirklich weiche Haut. Jedenfalls war Harrys Wange schön weich und warm.**

„**Schade es ist schon spät, ich schätze wir sollten zurück, ne" wieder wurde das kleine Frettchen geknuddelt. Der Gedanke mit Draco schmusen zu können, ließ ihn erröten und gleichzeitig musste Harry ob der Absurdität seiner Gedanken lachen. Die grauen Knopfaugen des Nagers richteten sich auf das leicht gerötete Gesicht des Gryffindors der noch immer lachte.**

**/Na wenigstens einer der sich amüsiert/ dachte Draco grimmig. Verfluchte sich schon jetzt für seine Idee. Im Moment geistiger Umnachtung hatte er einfach beschlossen, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, natürlich beherrschte er zwei Animagusformen doch das Frettchen war kleiner und zu seinem Leidwesen war es um einiges leichter sich in diesen Nager zu verwandeln als in einen weißen Puma.**

**Bei dem Gedanken, Harry in Gestalt eines Pumas zu begegnen würde der Gryffindor wahrscheinlich schreien davonlaufen oder schlimmeres, musste er grinsen.**

**Amüsiert lachte er auf. Na ja, in seiner Gestalt als Frettchen konnte er das ja machen. Merken würde es ja eh keiner.**

**Grinsend und sichtlich gut gelaunt machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Hotel.**

**Dracos Versuche auszubüchsen unterband er damit, das er den kleinen noch weiter an sich drückte. **

„**Hey, so schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht. Bleib doch bei mir" sagte er dann zum dem Nager. Er wollte ihn unbedingt behalten.**

**Draco hielt in seinen Bewegungen Inne und schaute sich sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an. Er schien ihn wirklich behalten zu wollen. **

**/Ach was solls, dann bleib ich halt über Nacht bei ihm und dann nix wie weg/ dachte der blonde. Und ließ sich von Harry durch das Fell kraueln. Es fühlte sich schön an.**

**Nach einer Weile erreichten sie endlich das Hotel und kurze Zeit später waren sie in der Ferienwohnung.**

**Ins geheim hatte Harry gehofft die Dursleys würden bereits schlafen, denn er wollte nur ungern diesen begegnen.**

**Doch weit gefehlt, schon beim Eintreten in die Wohnung wurde er und das kleine Frettchen von einem wütenden Vernon empfangen.**

**Dieser war schon nach kurzer Zeit rot angelaufen, denn er schrie mittlerweile aus Leibeskräften. Der dunkelhaarige verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Zuerst sollte er es ja nicht wagen den Dursleys auch zu Nahe zu kommen und jetzt wurde er beschimpft weil er so spät nach Hause gekommen war.**

**Sind denn alle jetzt total verrückt geworden.**

„**HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN" schrie der fette man. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und versuchte ein Reumütiges Gesicht so gut es ging zu machen.**

„**Ja" kam es kleinlaut von dem jungen.**

**Doch es reichte Vernon nicht, eher der dunkelhaarige weiter sprechen konnte wurde er auch schon wieder von dem Gebrüll seines verhassten Onkels unterbrochen.**

„**WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DICH VOR ARBEIT ZU DRÜCKEN. VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WIR SIND IM URLAUB, UM UNS HIER VON DIR MISSGEBURT ZU ERHOLEN, DEINETWEGEN MUSSTE DEINE TANTE DAS ABENDESSEN SELBER KOCHEN UND MEINST DU DIE KOFFER PACKEN SICH VON ALLEINE AUS"**

„**Nein Onkel Vernon. Es tut mir leid. Es kommt nicht wieder vor"**

„**DAS ist das letzte mal gewesen. Hast du mich VERSTANDEN" um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, holte er aus und wollte schon Harry eine ordentlich Ohrfeige verpassen.**

**Auch der junge Gryffindor kniff seine Augen zu und bereitete auf den Kommenden Schmerz vor, doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Überrascht riss er seine Augen auf als er ein wütendes und schmerzhaftes Aufheulen seines Onkels hörte.**

**Was er dann sah verschlug ihm schier die Sprache. Sein kleines, süßes Frettchen hatte sich doch tatsächlich in der Hand seines Onkels verbissen und dachte gar nicht dran loszulassen.**

**Schreiend versuchte sich sein Onkel von der kleinen Pelzkugel, mit schmerzhaften Zähnen, zu befreien. Er schüttelte seinen Arm hin und her, so das Draco langsam aber sicher schwindlig wurde, doch er ließ nicht los. Wie konnte dieser verdammte Mistkerl es nur wagen Harry zu schlagen, anscheinend nicht zum ersten mal. Diese Muggel waren doch wirklich zu nichts zu nutze.**

**Er war ebenso wütend auf Dumbledor dieser musste von den Misshandlugen gewusst haben. Harry hatte es ihm bestimmt erzählt und trotzdem hat keiner was unternommen um ihn hier rauszuholen und jetzt erst begriff er warum Harry zu Anfang der Ferien immer so schwächlich und mager war. Kein wunder bei der reizenden Familie.**

**Genauso plötzlich ließ Draco los und wurde schon weg geschleudert, eher er aber gegen die Wand knallte wurde er von Harry aufgefangen, zum glück war dieser als Sucher sehr geschickt sonst wären die nächsten Tage für ihn sehr schmerzhaft verlaufen.**

**Nachdem Harry sein kleines Haustier nun sicher im Arm hatte lief er schnell in seine Rumpelkammer und versperrte die Tür.**

**Geschafft und mit immer noch rasendem Herzen ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen.**

„**Danke mein kleiner Ritter" der dunkelhaarige ließ das kleine Tier auf seiner Brust platz nehmen und kraulte dessen Fell.**

„**Weißt du mich hat noch nie jemand beschützt. Ich danke dir. Ich hoffe wirklich das du bei mir bleibst"**

**Sachte flossen salzige Tränen über Harrys Wangen. Kein Laut drang über seine Lippen, nichts ...**

**Draco war bis in die Tiefen seiner Seele erschüttert. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so stumm weinen sehen. Er war ruhig, vielleicht weil ihm eh niemand helfen würde? Es gab ja niemanden.**

**Und dann diese Worte, ihn hätte noch nie jemand beschützt. Jetzt wo Draco genauer darüber nachdachte, ... es war wirklich so, niemand hatte ihn beschützt im Gegenteil alle erwarteten von Harry das er sie beschützen sollte.**

„**Ich glaub wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Morgen wird sicher ein langer Tag werden"**

**Er sah es schon kommen das er wieder kochen und putzen durfte.**

**Und zum wiederholten male spuckte ein einziger Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf ...**

**Ich hasse mein Leben ... **

**Als Draco sich sicher war, das Harry schlief nahm er wieder seine Menschliche Gestalt an. Er lag nun neben diesen, blickte durch die Dunkelheit in sein blasses Gesicht.**

**Vorsichtig wischte der blonde die letzten Tränen von Harrys Wangen. Draco musste lächeln.**

**Die Situation war mehr als unwirklich, eigentlich total wahnsinnig und doch, er wollte sie nicht missen. Harry so friedlich und vertrauensvoll neben sich liegen zu haben, das hatte schon was.**

**Er könnte jetzt alles mit ihm anstellen, ihn verhexen, schlagen und anderes doch nichts von dem tat er. Das war nun wirklich nicht Malfoyartig, dachte Draco und im gleichen Moment war es ihm egal. Schließlich waren seine Sommerferien alles andere als Malfoyartig.**

**Grinsend beobachtete der junge Malfoy wie Harry sich an seine Brust kuschelte und schlang selber seine Arme um den zierlichen Jungen, kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Durch ein seltsames Geräusch wurde Draco mitten in der Nacht geweckt. Nach angestrengtem lauschen stellte er fest das es sich dabei um eine Klospülung handelte. Als diese verstummte hörte man nur noch wie eine Tür leise geschlossen wurde, danach war alles in eine Totenstille getaucht.**

**Gedankenverloren streichelte der Slytherin durch Harrys Haarschopf, ließ diesen wohlig aufseufzen und sich noch näher an die angenehme Wärme rankuscheln, welche ihn sanft mit offenen Armen empfing.**

**Zu sagen das Draco verwirrt war, war wirklich eine Untertreibung. Er war einfach verzweifelt, wusste absolut nicht was er machen sollte. Er konnte doch Harry nicht alleine lassen aber bleiben konnte er genauso wenig. **

**Was also tun? Frustriert und über die ganze Situation verärgert zugleich konnte er ein aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken.**

**Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich wieder einen Dummkopf, so laut gewesen zu sein. Denn wie um alles in der Welt hätte er Harry erklären sollen was er hier machte?**

**Es half alles nichts er musste zurück. Wehmütig löste sich Draco von dem Gryffindor. Strich ihm ein letztes mal zärtlich über die Wange, ehe er sich vorbeugte und ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.**

„**Keine Angst, es wird alles wieder gut. ... dafür sorge ich" leise waren die Worte geflüstert, nicht mehr als eine Illusion und doch so Folgenschwer wie es Worte nur sein konnten. Es war ein Versprechen und Malfoys pflegten stets ihre Versprechen zu halten.**

**Nach diesem, zärtlichen Abschied verließ Draco die kleine Rumpelkammer, mit dem festen Vorsatz, den kleinen dunkelhaarigen hier rauszuholen.**

**So wie er die ganze Situation im Moment sah, schien wirklich keiner sich für Harrys Wohlergehen zu interessieren und wenn es wirklich so war, dann würde es auch niemanden interessieren wenn er den Gryffindor unter seine Fittiche nahm.**

**Zufrieden vor sich hingrinsend machte sich der blonde auf den Heimweg. Es war gar nicht so schwer unbemerkt in sein Zimmer zu schleichen, seine Eltern schienen immer noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein. Diese gewissen Geräusche drangen sogar bis in den geräumigen Flur hinein.**

**Was sollte man dazu noch sagen? Seine Augen verdrehend schloss Draco seine Schlafzimmertür. **

**Keine fünf Minuten später lag er in einem gemütlichem Bett und träumte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, bis er wieder von Morpheus Armen empfangen wurde.**

**Doch selbst in seinen Träumen, gab es für ihn nur eine einzige Person, Harry Potter ...**

**Plötzlich seiner Wärme beraubt, wachte Harry mit einem unwilligen Brummen auf.**

**Suchend, tastete er nach seinem flauschigen Ritter, doch nirgends konnte er diesen entdecken. Kalte Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter. Wo war er bloß abgeblieben. **

**/Nein nicht schon wieder/ seine Suche nach dem Frettchen war ohne Erfolg geblieben, schluchzend und weinte sich Harry in den Schlaf hinein.**

**Ein weiteres Mal hatte man ihm das wenige, was er als Hoffnung bezeichnet hätte, weggenommen. Es war ihm einfach unverständlich warum sein kleiner Draco auf einmal verschwunden war.**

**Zu ändern war es nicht mehr und so reifte auch in Harrys Gedanken ein Plan heran. Er würde gleich morgens seine Sachen packen und von hier verschwinden. Selbst wenn er sich damit in Voldemorts Arme begeben sollte und somit sein Todesurteil beisiegeln würde, es war ihm egal.**

**Nichts hielt ihn mehr im Diesseits, alle die er liebte waren schon tot und er wollte endlich mit ihnen vereint sein.**

**Der Morgen dämmerte und auch die Dursleys begannen munter zu werden. Harry war schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden wach, hatte Essen gemacht und den Tisch gedeckt. **

**Danach hatte er seine Sachen zusammengepackt und ist gegangen, ohne einen Abschiedsbrief zu hinterlassen. Denn seine ach so reizende Familie würde ihn bestimmt nicht vermissen, soviel war klar.**

**Verloren stand Harry in der Eingangshalle. Wusste nicht was er mit sich anfangen sollte. **

**/Voldemort weiß sicher bescheid, das ich jetzt weg von meinen Verwandten bin. Es wird also nicht lange dauern bis er mich gefunden hat. Ich werde den Kampf gegen ihn nicht gewinnen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Es sind also meine letzten Tage, die sollte ich genießen und mich von dieser Welt entgültig verabschieden. Damit ich Sirius und meinen Eltern was zu erzählen hab/**

**lächelnd beschloss Harry in dem schönen Wäldchen einen morgendlichen Spaziergang zu machen.**

**Völlig in seine Gedanken versunken wanderte er also auf dem Schmalen weg, so das er gar nicht mitkriegte wie jemand in ihn reingelaufen war.**

**Erschrocken, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. **

**Auch der morgendliche Läufer sah erstaunt auf sein „Hindernis" welches ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte.**

„**Das war ja klar das du das bist"**

„**Sehr witzig Malfoy, du hättest ja wohl auch aufpassen können wo du hinläufst" grummelte Harry aufgebracht. **

„**Was ist denn los? Schlecht geschlafen oder was?" hackte Draco weiter nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst wusste. Der Gryffindor würde sicher nach dem Frettchen suchen. Allerdings, der Rucksack auf Harrys Rücken verwirrte ihn schon, wie konnte man so ein riesiges Ding mit sich schleppen. Das Teil war ja größer als Harry selbst.**

**Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf die Lippen des blonden Slytherins.**

„**Also erstens, es ist rein gar nichts los, zweitens brauchst du gar nicht so dumm vor dich hinzugrinsen und drittens ich habe wunderbar geschlafen" Der dunkelhaarige klang festentschlossen, konnte aber trotzdem seine aufkeimende Unsicherheit nicht unterbinden.**

**Es war seltsam, denn Dracos Nähe kam ihm so vertraut, so angenehm vor. Aber woher, er empfand keinen Hass, keine Wut gar nichts. Er wollte nur noch von Draco in den Arm genommen werden. Doch Moment mal wo kam dieser Gedanke schon wieder her?**

**Heftig errötend sprang Harry auf und wollte wie die letzten Male zuvor, das weite suchen aber Draco wäre nicht Draco würde er ihn jetzt entkommen lassen.**

**Schließlich hatte er beschlossen den dunkelhaarigen nie wieder entkommen zu lassen, dementsprechend war seine Reaktion schnell. Er hatte Harry am Fußgelenk gepackt so das dieser mit einem leisen Aufschrei auf den blonden stürzte.**

**Beschämt blickte Harry, auf Dracos Schoss sitzend, stur zu Boden.**

„**So ich glaube jetzt sind wir beide bereit mit einander wie zwei vernünftige Zauberer zu reden"**

**Dieser Satz brachte Draco einen Blick a la, hast du sie noch alle, von Harry ein.**

„**Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht" der blonde lachte leise auf und schlang seine Arme um die Zierliche Gestalt. **

**/So vertraut, so angenehm warm/ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, ein weiteres mal errötete er heftig.**

„**Ach weißt du, wer weiß das schon" gab der blonde grinsend zurück. Man merkte es deutlich das er sich sehr wohl fühlte.**

„**Also willst du mir nicht erzählen was dich so bedrückt?"**

„**Ok. Jetzt reicht es" geschockt, befühlte der grünäugige Dracos Stirn, hätte ja sein können das der blonde Fieber hatte.**

**Oder war es doch ein Doppelgänger ?**

„**Wer oder was bist du? Und sag mir ja nicht du bist Draco Malfoy"**

„**Oh doch genau der bin ich. Ich weiß gar nicht wieso du dich beklagst? Ich hab dich weder verhext noch irgendwie beleidigt" war Malfoys scheinheilige Antwort. **

„**Was für ein Spiel ist das? Und ich glaub nicht das ich da mitspielen möchte."**

„**Es ist kein Spiel, es ist mein voller Ernst"**

„**Für wie blöd hällst du mich eigentlich?"**

„**Ist das ne Fangfrage?"**

„**Kannst du das bitte lassen meine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten."**

„**Nein wieso sollte ich?" Mittlerweile grinste der Slytherin wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.**

**Auch Harry schien sich an die Situation gewöhnt zu haben. Denn er merkte nicht mehr wo er sich befand, oder besser gesagt in welcher Position. Außerdem ärgerte es ihn unheimlich das Draco so gut gelaunt war. Ohne es sich selbst einzugestehen begann er das ganze zu genießen. **

**/Man ich muss ja echt verzweifelt sein, aber was solls. Ich werde meine letzten Tage genießen, das bin ich mir schuldig/**

„**Ok. Lassen wir das Thema, ich hab nichts gesagt" ein süßes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen und ließ ihn zum anbeißen niedlich aussehen. Das entging auch Draco nicht, welcher daraufhin selbstgefällig vor sich hin zu grinsen begann.**

„**Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht. Du solltest nicht so viel reden und vor allem nicht so einen Unsinn" empört schnappte Harry nach Luft, das Lächeln war verschwunden. Mit einem johlen stürzte er sich auf sein Gegenüber. Dieser ließ sich absichtlich zu Boden fallen und begann nun schallend und aus vollem Herzen zu lachen. **

**Es hörte sich schön an, Harrys ganzer Körper begann sich seltsam zu erhitzen. So das er erst darüber nachdenken wollte ... nein musste.**

**Draco währenddessen umarmte den auf seiner Brust liegenden Gryffindor und kraulte, ebenfalls nachdenklich, seine Nackenhaare.**

**Es war ja leichter als er es sich gedacht hatte und woher um alles in der Welt kam diese Veränderung in Harrys Charakter, gestern Nacht war dieser noch Todunglücklich und hatte geweint und jetzt ...**

**Harry war ein absolutes Rätsel für ihn und in einem Punkt war er sich sicher, er würde nie zulassen das jemand Harry weh tut ob es nun Voldemort oder jemand anderes war.**

**Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde Harry auf die um sie herum verstreuten Sachen aufmerksam. Hemden, T-Shirts und Shorts, wo kam das denn bloß her? Verwirrt richtete er sich auf.**

„**Ups, hab wohl meinen Rucksack nicht zugemacht" gab der Gryffindor kleinlaut von sich und blickte beschämt zur Seite.**

„**Aha, und wo willst du hin?"**

„**Keine Ahnung ich bin weggelaufen wenn du so willst."**

**Eine blonde Augenbraue schoss bei diesen Worten in die Höhe.**

„**Das war mir klar. Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"**

**Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste Draco verlegen an.**

**Dieser Hmpf´te, stand dann auf und zog den Grünäugigen mit.**

„**Dann bleibst du erst mal bei mir."**

„**WAS, aber das geht doch nicht!"**

„**Aber natürlich geht das, oder hast du Angst das ich dich bei Voldemort abliefern würde?" fiesgrinsend schleppte er den kleineren mit sich in Richtung des Hotels.**

„**Pah, ich und Angst haben, du spinnst ja!"**

„**Fein dann ist es ja geklärt"**

**Dracos Zimmer war wirklich schön, auch wenn die Farben ganz klar die eines Slytherins waren.**

„**Du kannst dich schon mal setzen"**

**meinte der blonde und kramte weiter in seinem Kleiderschrank, Harrys Kleidung, wenn man diese Stofffetzen überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte, war wirklich eine Zumutung.**

**Daher suchte der blonde nach ein paar Sachen, in denen er nicht Hoffnungslos untergehen würde.**

**Schließlich wurde fündig. Er zog eine weiße Leinenhose, die weit geschnitten war und somit recht luftig wirkte und dazu ein passendes hellgrünes , ärmelloses Oberteil welches mit einem Reißverschluss zu schließen war, heraus. Auch dies war aus Leinen.**

„**Hier zieh das an. Sag nichts, zieh es einfach an, in diesen Sachen wirst du bestimmt nicht rumlaufen, ist ja peinlich" Harrys Protest war recht schnell unterbunden und so fügte sich dieser in sein Schicksal, freute sich aber insgeheim über die schönen Sachen von Draco.**

**Leise huschte er in das Bad und zog sich um. Die Sachen standen ihm wirklich. Während die Hose bei ihm ehe wie ein Rock aussah, unterstrich das Oberteil seine Zierliche Gestalt. Auch seine schmalen Arme kamen voll zu Geltung und seine Augen glitzerten glücklich vor sich hin.**

**Grinsend betrat er Dracos Zimmer, drehte sich im Kreis und meinte dann keck**

„**Na was sagst, ist das akzeptabel um sich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit blicken zu lassen?"**

**Bei diesem Anblick musste sich der blonde über die Lippen lecken, das war ja gar nicht mal so übel, dachte er grinsend.**

„**Ja nicht schlecht." Sagte er anerkennend und schritt auf den kleineren zu. **

**Mit einem Zauberspruch ließ er die Länge der Hose schrumpfen, damit Harry normal gehen konnte.**

„**Perfekt" murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu dem Gryffindor.**

**Auch Draco hatte Harrys Abwesenheit zum umziehen genutzt. Er trug eine weite, schwarze Hose welche ebenfalls aus Leinen genäht war. Sein dunkelgrünes Hemd hatte kurze Ärmel doch man konnte immer noch die ausgeprägten Oberarmmuskeln bewundern.**

**Auf dem Rechten Arm, prangte ein schwarzgrüner Drache mit silbernen Augen. Die Tätowierung nahm fast seinen ganzen Oberarm ein und verlief sicherlich noch auf der Schulter weiter, denn man konnte die Ansätze der kräftigen Flügel erkennen.**

„**Wahnsinn!" ehrfürchtig strich Harry über Dracos Oberarm und bewunderte die beeindruckende Tätowierung, schien sein Verhalten gar nicht wirklich zu realisieren.**

„**Ja das hab ich auch gedacht als ich es mir hab machen lassen." **

„**Hat es denn nicht weh getan?"**

„**Pf, bei den Muggeln tut es vielleicht weh aber nicht wenn man das bei uns machen lässt"**

„**Ach so"**

„**Lass uns Essen gehen"**

**Harrys bis dahin recht gute Laune verflüchtigte sich im nichts. Er hatte doch kein Geld, abrupt blieb er stehen, wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte.**

„**Ähm, du kannst ja essen gehen, ich habe kein Hunger"**

„**Ach ja, seltsam... warum knurrt dann dein Magen, wenn du doch kein Hunger hast?" skeptisch klang seine Stimme, auch begann er den kleineren eindringlich zu mustern.**

„**Na ja... ähm ... ich hab doch gar kein Geld"**

„**Das war mir klar, ich lad dich ein."**

**Warm lächelnd reichte er Harry den Arm, damit sich dieser unterhacken konnte. Was dieser auch tat.**

**Doch plötzlich blieb der blonde stehen, er drehte sich zu Harry um und legte seine Hand auf dessen Lippe und die Andere auf die Wange, sprach einen Heilungszauber aus. Und noch einen weiteren welcher auch das Feilchen verschwinden ließ.**

„**Nicht das man denkt ich hätte dich verprügelt"**

„**Danke" hauchte ein perplexer Harry und klammerte sich wieder an Dracos dar gebotenen Oberarm.**

„**Jetzt hab ich aber wirklich Hunger" rief der blonde Putzmunter und marschierte mit seiner zauberhaften Begleitung zum Hotel Restaurant wo bereits ein Tisch für sie reserviert war. Ein weiterer Vorteil wenn man eine der Suiten bewohnte.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Schweigend liefen die beiden einstigen Feinde nebeneinander zum Restaurant. Nur ab und an wurde die angenehme Stille durch ein leises Magenknurren Harrys unterbrochen.**

**Beschämt und mit geröteten Wangen blickte dieser zu boden und hoffte das Draco diese Geräusche überhören würde.**

**Doch den Gefallen tat der blonde ihm nicht, sagte aber auch nichts weiter dazu sondern tat unwissend doch das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht strafte ihn Lügen.**

**/Endlich da/ erleichtert atmete der dunkelhaarige auf. Vorsichtig lächelnd blickte er zur Seite, um auf Dracos Gesicht einen Blick zu erhaschen, denn dieser blieb einfach stehen und schaute sich suchend um.**

„**Ähm, stimmt was nicht?"**

**Erst jetzt schenkte der blonde ihm Beachtung.**

„**Nein alles in Ordnung, bleib aber einen Moment hier stehen ich komm gleich"**

**Mit einem Lächeln war der junge Malfoy auch schon verschwunden.**

**Harry kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, so wie er hier vor dem Restaurant stand, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.**

**Nervös begann er seine Hände zu kneten als ihn eine Unfreundliche Stimme ansprach, zischend und bebend vor Wut. Der Gryffindor brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen wer das war.**

**Seufzend tat er aber genau dies ...**

„**Hallo" grüßte er seine Familie.**

**Petunia Dursley schnaubte und blickte Harry von oben bis unten an. Fragte sich ins geheim wie ihr Neffe zu solch teuer aussehenden Kleidung gekommen war. Vernon hingegen war kurz davor auszurasten. Wie konnte dieses verdammte Kind es auch wagen ohne seine Erlaubnis nach draußen zu gehen.**

„**Was machst du hier, du gehst sofort wieder zurück und machst die Zimmer sauber, hast du mich verstanden"**

**zischte der dicke Man seinem Neffen entgegen, dabei färbte sich sein Gesicht wieder mal rot. **

**Petunia, die keine Szene in der Öffentlichkeit haben wollte packte Harry am Oberarm und wollte diesen schon Richtung ihrer Ferienwohnung ziehen als dieser sich zu wehren begann.**

**Eiskalt lief es Harry den Rücken runter als man ihn packte und wieder zurück in die Ferienwohnung und in sein altes Leben, welches er hinter sich gelassen zu haben glaubte, schleifen wollte.**

**Auch das Gesicht Vernons verhieß nichts gutes, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben also begann er an dem Festen Griff seiner Tante zu zerren, er wollte nicht zurück nie wieder ...**

**Außerdem hatte Draco gesagt er soll hier auf ihn warten, inständig hoffte der dunkelhaarige das dieser bald kommt, denn lange würde er sich nicht gegen Petunia wehren können. Man sah dieser Frau ihre kraft nicht an, aber spüren tat man dies allemal und gegen zwei hatte er, Harry eh keine Chance mehr.**

„**Lasst mich los, ich werde nicht mit euch mitkommen. Habt ihr mich verstanden"**

**Rief Harry aufgebracht als auch sein Onkel den weiteren Arm packte um seiner Frau zu helfen.**

**/Nein, ich will nicht lasst mich doch in Ruhe .../**

„**Du hällst jetzt die Klappe oder es setzt was" knurrte Vernon drohend und schaute sich um, denn schließlich wollte er nicht auffallen aber zum glück war es noch recht früh am morgen und die meisten Gäste schliefen noch, also waren dementsprechend auch keine Leute unterwegs.**

**Wieder beruhigt drückte er den Oberarm seines Neffen noch stärker zu, das dieser vor Schmerzen ein aufwimmern nicht unterdrücken konnte.**

„**So so, du willst also nicht mit zurück. Wo willst du denn dann bleiben?" feindselig wurde der grünäugige von seiner Tante gemustert.**

„**Ich werde schon was finden wo ich bleiben kann" meinte Harry patzig, klopfenden Herzens schaute sich ein weiteres mal um, hoffte dabei Draco irgendwo zu entdecken doch er wurde enttäuscht.**

**Eher er sich in seine Trauer und Resignation zurückziehen konnte spürte der Gryffindor auch schon einen gleißenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange.**

**Man hatte ihn also wieder geschlagen, dachte Harry den Tränen nahe, warum ?**

„**Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst gefälligst nicht in so einem Ton mit uns sprechen?"**

**schrie Vernon aufgebracht und wollte seine Hand zu einer weiteren Ohrfeige schon ausholen als er in der Bewegung inne hielt. **

**Draco welcher sichergehen wollte das seine Eltern auch wirklich einen romantischen Ausflug machten, kehrte so schnell es ging wieder zurück. Schließlich wollte er Harry nicht lange warten lassen. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das diese Muggeln, welche Harry als seine Verwandten bezeichnete, diesen bereits aufgegriffen hatten.**

**Wütend blitzte er den Fetten man an, er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt seinen Harry zu schlagen.**

**/Das wirst du mir büßen/**

**Schnell war er bei den beiden angekommen, zerrte Harry regelrecht von den beiden los.**

**Zitternd klammerte sich der grünäugige an Draco als dieser ihn in seine Arme gezogen hatte.**

**Sanft flüsterte er Harry beruhigende Worte zu, so das nur er sie verstehen konnte, während sein Blick Petunia und Vernon geradezu sizirte, in seinen Augen lag unverkennbar Wut und ein Versprechen das die beiden das eben passierte büßen würden.**

„**Was soll das, du kommst sofort hierher" Petunia war die erste die sich gefangen hatte, und sie dachte nicht daran jetzt Harry gehen zu lassen. Denn dieser war in der Tat während der Sommerferien ein gutes Dienstmädchen, so brauchte sie sich nicht um den Haushalt zu kümmern.**

**Auch Vernon war alles andere als begeistert, denn er konnte so wunderbar seine Wut an dem kleinen abreagieren ohne das sich dieser wehrte oder es konnte.**

**Unmerklich zuckte Harry bei diesen Worten zusammen und drückte sich schutzsuchend noch näher an Draco, welchem ein knurren entwich. **

**/diese Verdammten Muggel wagen es also tatsächlich ... na gut/ ein boshaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, während er Harry demonstrativ hinter sich schob, bis dessen zierliche Gestalt vollkommen hinter ihm verschwunden war. Mit einem Arm langte er hinter sich um diesen an Harrys Taillie abzulegen.**

„**Er wird bestimmt nicht –herkommen- ich rate euch Witzfiguren ganz schnell das weite zu suchen es sei denn ihr steht auf schmerzen" Überlegen, Stolz und oh über alle Maßen boshaft, Draco war in seinem Element, das merkte auch die schmale Gestalt hinter ihm. **

„**WAS ... DU solltest lieber ganz ruhig sein und dich nicht in Familienangelegenheiten einmischen die dich nichts angehen" schrie Vernon ...**

„**Ha, und ob geht mich das hier was an. Ich sage es noch ein letztes mal zum mitschreiben, für ganz blöde" jedes einzelne Wort betonte der blonde besonders, zog diese dabei genüsslich in die Länge und labte sich an den entsetzten Gesichtern der alten Muggel.**

**Lachend und sichtlich amüsiert über die geschockten Gesichter der beiden, drehte er sich zu Harry um und knuddelte den etwas verstört drein schauenden jungen durch.**

**Nach einiger Zeit wurde auch seine Umarmung erwidert.**

**Mit voller Absicht hatte er Vernon den Rücken zugekehrt, denn er wusste ganz genau das dieser ausrasten würde und so wartete er gespannt darauf das dieser die wenigen Meter die sie trennten überbrücken und ihn angreifen würde, denn erst dann konnte er diesen Spüren lassen was es heißt sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen.**

**Tatsächlich musste der blonde nicht lange warten den schon stürmte der dicke Man auf die beiden zu und holte zu einem Schlag aus aber er traf ins leere, wie er wütend feststellte.**

**Lachend hatte Draco Harry auf den Arm genommen und einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht.**

„**Was für ein Idiot" wieder lachte der blonde auf, er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert „Was ist denn los alter Man, war das etwas schon alles?" enttäuscht verzog er sein Gesicht und ging auf diesen zu.**

„**Oder kannst du dich nur mit denen schlagen die sich nicht wehren können? Wie ehrenhaft, nein wirklich"**

**Vorsichtig setzte er seine Last ab und überbrückte die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen, gezielt schlug Draco dem Man in den Magen, welcher sich sogleich vor schmerzen zusammenkrümmte.**

**Harry konnte sich ein leises kichern nicht verkneifen, da war er nun sein jahrelanger Peiniger gegen welchen er sich nie verteidigen konnte, mit einem einzelnen Schlag in die Knie gezwungen. **

**Aber Draco setzte noch einen drauf, als Petunia kreischend auf ihren Man zulief um diesen aufzuhelfen meinte er Vernon sei selber Schuld, denn er kann nichts dafür das der Mann zu fett war um auszuweichen.**

„**Du kleiner Bastard ..." wie konnte der blonde es wagen ihren Man derart zu beleidigen aber sie würde ihm schon die Laune vermiesen spätestens dann wenn sie ihm erzählt wer Harry in Wirklichkeit war würde der blonde Schönling ganz schnell das Weite suchen.**

„**Da du ja anscheinend großes Interesse an unserem absonderlichen Neffen hast solltest du wissen das der Junge verrückt ist. Er hat eine Geistige Krankheit, hält sich doch tatsächlich für einen Zauberer" **

**Giftete sie schon drauf los, sah dabei angewidert zu ihrem Neffen welcher immer noch dort stand wo Draco ihn abgesetzt hatte.**

„**Ooh, wirklich ?" stellte sich der blonde dumm.**

„**Nein so was, das hätte ich ja nie im Leben vermutet. Dabei hab ich doch die ganze Zeit gedacht ich wäre der einzige Zauberer hier" gespielt entsetzt blickte nun auch Draco zu Harry.**

**Lachend ging er auf den kleinen zu um diesen wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen.**

„**Ich weiß ganz genau wer Harry wirklich ist und im Gegensatz zu ihm ..." sanft streichelte er diesem über die roten Wangen „Hasse ich alle Muggel, und ins besondere solche wie ihr zwei es seid"**

„**Dann behalte ihn doch" schrie Sie wütend auf, hatte sie doch nicht gedacht das Draco auch einer dieser Freaks war.**

„**Erwarte aber nicht das wir diese Missgeburt wieder bei uns aufnehmen"**

„**Missgeburt? Das glaube ich kaum, eher bist du eine Missgeburt und mit Abstand die hässlichste und Eckelerregendste Frau die ich je in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hab"**

**Damit war das Gespräch für den jungen Malfoy beendet. Grinsend ließ er Harry los und legte einen Arm um dessen Hüfte.**

„**Komm lass uns endlich essen" **

**Harry war von den letzten Geschehnissen ein wenig benommen, wusste nicht so recht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Eines jedoch war klar, er wollte und musste sich bei Draco für alles bedanken.**

**Zugleich fragte er sich aber, wie ein Mensch seinen Charakter über Nacht so sehr verändern konnte?**

**Oder war der blonde nur in den Ferien so freundlich? Aber sollte man so ein offensichtliches Wunder hinterfragen? Nein, dann wäre er schön blöd bestimmte der dunkelhaarige in seinen Gedanken, als sie vor einem reich an Speisen gedeckten Tisch standen.**

**Draco ganz der vollendete Gentleman half Harry beim setzen und schob danach den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch.**

**Danach nahm auch er seinen Platz, Harry gegenüber, ein.**

**Während Harry und Draco nun ihr Frühstück genossen, waren die Malfoys von dem Dunklem Lord zu einer Versammlung gerufen worden.**

**Der Grund dafür schien keiner der Todesser zu kennen. Voldemort ließ seine Anhänger dieses mal lange warten, während er dies Tat beobachtete er jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen genau und auch das gesprochene ließ er sich nicht entgehen.**

**Zufrieden grinste er vor sich hin, ja so könnte ihm sein Vorhaben durchaus gelingen.**

**Bedächtig strich er seine schwarze Kutte zurecht, sein Gesicht war sorgsam von einer Weißen Maske mit silbergoldenen Verzierungen, verdeckt.**

**Alle Gespräche verstummten sofort als die Todesser des inneren Kreises die Magische Aura ihres Lords spürten.**

**In Windeseile nahm jeder seinen Platz ein, nur Severus Snape schien heute vom Pech verfolgt zu sein.**

**Zuerst waren die Drusleys auf einmal verschwunden und wer durfte nach diesen Muggeln und diesen verdammten Potter suchen? Natürlich er, aber dem nicht genug, nein, Dumbledor ließ ihn einfach nicht gehen als er vom dunklem Lord gerufen wurde schließlich handelte es sich um den Goldjungen der vermisst wurde.**

**Tja und jetzt kam er zu spät zur Versammlung, ganz toll ... innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf den Crucios Fluch vor. Denn wenn der Lord nach seinen Dienern rief hatten diese zu kommen, egal wo sie waren oder was sie taten.**

„**Du kommst spät Severus" hallte auch schon die eiskalte Stimme durch die Versammlungshalle ihm entgegen.**

**Der Tränkemeister ließ äußerlich sich nichts anmerken, sondern vollführte eine Elegante Verbeugung vor dem Lord.**

**Doch innerlich krampfte sich alles in ihm zusammen, auch sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich so das er leicht zu schwitzen begann.**

„**Verzeiht mein Lord, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen"**

„**So, denkst du das?" fragte der Lord, würde man diesen nicht kennen so wäre es ein leichtes zu glauben das in der Stimme leichter Spott und Amüsement mitschwangen.**

„**Ja, Herr" erwiderte Severus fest.**

„**Wenn du das sagst ... ich werde schon dafür sorgen das, das niemals wieder passiert und das du diese Lektion niemals vergessen wirst" gab Voldemort von sich, schien Severus regelrecht mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. So das der Tränkemeister schon dachte sein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen.**

**Doch die Gedanken des dunklen Lords schienen ganz anderer Natur zu sein, vielmehr hatte er seine Wahl gefällt. Er würde Severus mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen anfangs wollte er zwar Lucius wählen aber dieser schien zu demütig auf den Knien zu kauern, Narcissa und die anderen waren nicht anders.**

**Für diese ganz besondere Aufgabe, wie Voldemort es zu nennen pflegte, brauchte er jemanden mit Charakter, Willenskraft und einer unverkennbaren Intelligenz.**

„**Nun Severus nach der Versammlung kommst du in meine Räume, aber pünktlich"**

**Die erstaunten Gesichter waren von den Masken verborgen. Keiner der anwesenden wagte es nach dem warum zu fragen oder weshalb Severus nicht bestraft wurde, denn durch sein zu spät kommen hatte er sich dem Lord öffentlich widersetzt.**

**Auch der Tränkemeister schien von dem seltsamen Verhalten des Lords überrascht zu sein und war zu gleich alarmiert, irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.**

**Der Grund für die Versammlung war, wie bereits von diesem erwartet, das verschwinden Harrys und der Dursleys.**

**Wenige stunden später war alles wichtige besprochen und Voldemort entließ seine Diener mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.**

**Danach erhob er sich und ging ohne weiteres in seine Räume. Ein altes, zerfleddertes Buch lag auf dem Schreibtisch hinter welchem der dunkle Lord es sich bequem machte.**

**Bebend betrat der dunkelhaarige die Räume in welchen noch nie jemand war.**

**/Aha, so sieht also das Schlaffzimmer des dunklen Lords aus/ diesen Gedanken konnte er sich nicht verkneifen obgleich er wusste das es ein Fehler war so was zu denken, da Voldemort jeder Zeit ihn hätte lesen können,**

**Das kalte grinsen welches, die durchaus attraktiven und zur Verwunderung Severus jungen Gesichtszüge Tom Riddels, zierte bestätigte diese Annahme.**

„**Setz dich"**

**Ohne weiter zu überlegen befolgte er den Befehl und setzte sich auf den gemütlichen Sessel, gegenüber dem Tisch.**

„**Nun, ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich solltest du versagen werde ich dich töten. Ist das klar?"**

**Ein unangenehmes Schaudern durchlief Severus Körper, doch nickte dieser Stumm um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen das er verstanden hatte.**

„**Gut. Als erstes braust du mir diesen Trank. Anschließend kommst du wieder her und ich erkläre dir alles weitere"**

**Voldemort schob jenes Buch zu seinem Tränkemeister, welcher sogleich die aufgeschlagene Seite studierte da er doch gespannt war welcher Trank für den Lord von solcher Wichtigkeit sein konnte.**

**Entsetzt riss er seine Augen auf, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein ... warum diesen Trank, ausgerechnet dieser ...**

„**Nun ich sehe du hast verstanden ... geh jetzt der Trank braucht seine Zeit ... und nimm den Beutel mit dort sind die Zutaten die du brauchen wirst"**

**Verstört und zitternd nahm Severus den Beutel und verließ die Räume.**

**Lachend blickte der Lord ihm nach ...**

**/Das ist doch unglaublich wie schnell man Severus aus der Fassung bringen kann, mit so einem lächerlichen Zaubertrank ... was er wohl machen wird wenn er erfährt was ich mit dem Trank machen werde/ **

**Schallendes Gelächter hallte durch die Dunklen Gänge des Schlosses dem fliehenden nach ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**---------------------------------------Zukunft-----------------------------------------------**_

Immer noch kauerte die zierliche Gestalt auf dem Boden, in ihren Gedanken tief versunken, die grausame Realität aber wurde ausgeblendet, nicht für immer nur für den einen Augenblick um zu Ruhe zu kommen und neue Kraft zu sammeln.

Als diese ein Rascheln hinter sich hörte und die immer näher kommende Schritte, hatte diese Gestalt wohl keine andere Möglichkeit mehr als in das lichterloh brennende Schloss, das einst sich ihr zu Hause nannte, zu fliehen.

Wie in Trance begann, diese also zu laufen.

„Damian, ...DEMIAN ... bleib verdammt noch mal stehen" rief der Verfolger dem auf das Schloss fliehenden Jungen zu.

Doch dieser blieb nicht stehen, er drehte sich auch nicht um, tat einfach so als ob er nichts gehört hätte.

Warum sollte er überhaupt auf diesen Verräter hören oder gar darauf warten das dieser in seine Nähe kam? Waren Demians Gedanken.

Wut und Trauer mischten sich zu einer alles zerfressenden Verzweiflung.

Er war schnell gelaufen denn nun stand er vor den großen Türen des Schlosses.

Zitternd und auch ängstlich drückte er sachte gegen das schwere Holz. Überraschend leicht gaben diese nach nur um ein Bild des Grauens ihrem Betrachter zu offenbaren.

In der großen Eingangshalle, schien der noch vor wenigen Stunden weiße Marmorboden regelrecht mit Blut durchtränkt zu sein.

Doch das allerschlimmste daran waren nicht die Zerstörten Möbel auch nicht das Feuer welches sich langsam aber sicher durch das Gebäude fraß, sondern seine Eltern.

Sein Vater lag auf dem Bauch, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht leichenblass mit Blut verschmiert und unter dem leblosen Körper breitete sich eine riesige Blutlache aus.

Er war tot, schoss es dem blonden durch den Kopf, der Mann der ihm das Leben schenkte war tot.

„Oh nein" entwich es Demian, entsetzt wich er immer weiter zurück, er wollte weg von hier am liebsten an einen Ort wo er sich verkriechen konnte und nie wieder rauskommen brauchte. Wo niemand ihn finden würde und wo er endlich diese Bilder vergessen konnte, wo er alles vergessen konnte.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf eine zweite Gestalt, diese schien sich zu regen und wenn man genau hinhörte so konnte man das schwere Rasseln der Lungen bei jedem Atemzug hören.

„Vater" wieder aus seinen trüben Gedanken erwacht stürmte er regelrecht auf den größeren Mann zu.

„Vater was ist mit dir? Was ist denn hier bloß passiert? Ich verstehe das alles nicht" schluchzte der blonde auf, drückte sich an die große Gestalt seines Vaters, so als ob er dadurch hoffte der Wirklichkeit zu entkommen.

Tatsächlich begann eine Zitternde Hand durch Demians wirres Haar zu streicheln.

„Sht, ganz ruhig. Du musst jetzt gut zuhören mein Junge" ein starker Husten erschütterte den ganzen Körper des Mannes, es war klar das dieser schon bald sterben würde dennoch riss sich dieser zusammen, noch durfte er nicht sterben erst musste er dafür sorgen das seine Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht wurden.

„Ja, ja ich hör dir zu, Vater" unaufhaltsam bahnten sich die Tränen über die blassen Wangen des 17 Jährigen.

„Gut so, jetzt hilf mir auf"

Zuerst wollte Demian protestieren, wurde aber schnell von seinem Vater mit einer Handbewegung zu Ruhe gebracht.

Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen saß der große Mann an ein Treppengeländer gelehnt und versuchte seine schnelle Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.

„So, du musst in die Vergangenheit reisen um deinen Patenonkel und uns warnen, vor dem was kommen wird."

Erschrocken riss der blonde seine Augen auf, Zeitreisen ? aber das war verboten schon seit über 25 Jahren und wer es doch wagte wird mit dem Tode bestraft.

„Vater selbst wenn, es existieren keine Zauber mehr, auch keine Zaubertränke, du weißt doch es wurde damals alles vernichtet"

„Nicht alles, dein Vater und ich haben einen neuen Zeitreise Zauber entwickelt. Aber sei vorsichtig ... wenn du dort deinem Patenonkel begegnest gibt ihm dieses Buch ..."

„Vater es bringt doch nichts wenn ich so weit in die Vergangenheit reise, dann kann ich euch doch nicht mehr retten" wieder begann er zu weinen, es war einfach alles zuviel. Warum war das Leben so ungerecht und grausam, warum wurden immer diejenigen bestraft die nichts schlimmes verbrochen hatten.

„Nein hör doch zu, in dem Buch ist ein Zaubertrank mit dem ihr Argus vernichten könnt doch nur dann wenn auch ein Versiegelungszauber zur gleichen Zeit über ihn gesprochen wird"

„Aber warum habt ihr das denn nicht schon gemacht, jetzt wo ihr wisst wie man diesen Kerl endlich vernichten kann?" Pures Unverständnis flackerte in seinen Augen auf.

„Das konnten wir nicht, den der einzige der diesen Trank brauen konnte war einer der ersten die in diesem Krieg fielen, abgesehen davon wirst du hier weit und breit keine für den Trank benötigten Zutaten finden. Sie existieren nicht mehr. Argus ist nicht dumm, er weiß was ihm schaden kann. Die einzige Hoffnung die wir noch haben ist euch in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, aber ihr müsst euch so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten."

„Ich habe verstanden"

„Wo ist den Cheasion ?" suchend blickte sich der blonde nach seinem kleinen Bruder um, welcher auf sich auch nicht lange warten ließ.

Mit einem verstörtem Gesicht und leise vor sich hinweinend, stürmte der kleine so gleich in Demians Arme.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er, die kleine Gestalt in seinen Armen, die sich an ihn klammerte.

„Ja" schniffte Cheasion und vergrub sein kindliches Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines großen Bruders.

„Papa, hat mir nicht erlaubt rauszukommen, ich musste solange in meinem Zimmer bleiben bis er mich ruft" beklagte sich der kleine weiter.

„Demian es ist Zeit, hast du alles?"

„Ja" schnell erhob sich der blonde, nahm den kleinen auf den Arm, um diesen auch gleich ganz fest an sich zu drücken, man wusste ja nie was noch alles passieren konnte.

Schon kurze zeit später begann ihr Vater mit dem beschwören des Zaubers.

Als er geendet hatte, passierte immer noch nichts, verwirrt blickte Demian zu seinem Vater, doch dieser lächelte nur selig vor sich hin, seine Augen leblos. Auch konnte man den Rasselnden Atem nicht mehr hören.

„Scheiße, was machen wir jetzt" schluchzend wollte er schon auf den toten Körper zustürmen als die großen Eingangstüren zum zweiten Mal aufgerissen wurden und ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann hereintrat.

Sein Gesicht wirkte sehr freundlich und attraktiv, auch schien er nicht viel älter als Demian zu sein, doch seine Augen leuchteten rot.

Erschrocken zuckte der blonde bei diesem Anblick zusammen.

„WAS MACHST DU HIER ... GEH WEG" schrie er den Neuankömmling aus Leibeskräften an.

„DU MÖRDER , DU EHLENDER MÖRDER ...BIST DU JETZT ZUFRIEDEN?"

„Demian, hör mir doch zu ich habe mit dem hier gar nichts zu tun" dabei zeigte er auf die toten Körper und den zerstörten Raum.

„Nein natürlich nicht, du hast uns nur an diesen Verfluchten Mistkerl verraten, das ist auch schon alles. Du würdest dir nie deine Hände schmutzig machen. Und ich hab dir vertraut"

„Du willst es anscheinend gar nicht verstehen hab ich recht? Es ist ja auch um einiges leichter alles und jeden in gut und böse einzuteilen, nicht wahr" nun war auch Xian mehr als aufgebracht, eigentlich hatte er gehofft mit dem blonden ganz in Ruhe reden zu können um diesen seine Beweggründe zu erklären, dass das was er tat nur zu seinem, Demians Schutz geschah.

Aber so wie es aussah musste er wohl Demian dazu zwingen ihm zuzuhören. Er wollte schon nach dem blonden greifen als er von einer unsichtbaren Barriere zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Verwundert darüber sprach er einen von ihm entwickelten Zauber welcher die Wirkung sämtlicher Zaubersprüche, Flüche und Tränke ohne weiteres aufheben konnte.

Doch nichts geschah, diese Barriere existierte immer noch. Eher er sich darüber wundern konnte bildete sich um Demian und den kleinen eine grelle Lichtkaskade.

„Leb wohl Xian, wenn ich dir das nächste mal über den Weg laufe wirst du für das hier ... büßen"

Wenige Augenblicke später waren die beiden verschwunden und mit ihnen die Barriere.

„Verdammt was war das nur ..."

„Das war ein Zeitzauber, von meinem Sohn und deren Ehemann entwickelt" sprach ein alter Mann, welcher soeben die geschwungene Treppe runterkam.

„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich" beharrte der schwarzhaarige auf seiner Position.

„Ist es das ? junger Lord ... Was machst du hier? Bist du gekommen um dem Tod ins Gesicht zu blicken?"

„Ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich habe nichts mit diesem Angriff zu tun"

Milde lächelte der alte Mann ihm zu, ja er glaubte Xian, denn durch die ganze Aufregung hatte er vergessen seine Gedanken zu versiegeln, selbst wenn er es getan hätte würde dies für ihn kein Problem darstellen, noch war der schwarzhaarige zu jung und zu unerfahren um diese Kunst bis zu Vollkommenheit zu beherrschen.

„Ich glaube dir. Aber was willst du tun, oder sollte ich fragen was wirst du tun?"

„Nach Demian suchen und ihn vor diesem Psychopaten beschützen" sagte der schwarzhaarige fest.

„Hm, warum? Du hast doch dich auf Argus Seite geschlagen"

„Tsa, doch nur weil ich ihn aushorchen wollte und um mich an ihm zu rächen für das was er meinen Eltern angetan hat, vor allem meinem Dad"

„Nun dann geh den beiden nach, sie können jede Hilfe brauchen die sie kriegen können"

„Wie denn?"

„Ich beherrsche diesen Zeitreisezauber ebenfalls" wissend lächelte er dem jungen Mann zu. Oh ja, dieser Junge war in seinen Enkel verliebt, das würde sogar ein Blinder Muggel erkennen nur nicht Demian, dachte der alte fast lachend.

---------------------------------------------_Zukunft Ende_--------------------------------------------------

Mit einem glücklichem Lächeln ging Harry spazieren, auch das Wetter war schön und zum ersten mal glaubte der schwarzhaarige das alles wieder gut werden würde. Das er nicht alleine war.

Draco lief neben ihm und auch er schien in seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Er war besorgt denn im Gegensatz zu Harry dachte er an die Zukunft. Na gut sie waren im Urlaub auf einem neutralem Boden sozusagen aber spätestens wenn sie wieder nach Hause mussten hätten sie ein großes Problem.

Eines war klar, er konnte den Gryffindor unmöglich zu sich nach Hause mitnehmen. Und zu seinen Verwandten geht Harry auf gar keinen Fall zurück, bestimmte Draco grummelnd aber welchen Ausweg hätten sie denn dann?

/Hm, na gut bis zum Schulanfang wären es dann 4 Wochen, nicht sonderlich kurz aber auch nicht zu lang ... ich könnte ihn vielleicht in einem Hotel unterbringen ... genau das ist es, jetzt muss ich nur noch Harry davon überzeugen, oder nein ich warte erst mal ab/

Wieder mit sich selbst und der Welt im reinen legte der blonde einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, wobei dieser sich an Draco schmiegte.

Die angenehme Ruhe zwischen den beiden wurde aber durch ein grelles Licht, das wie aus dem nichts kam, mehr als gestört.

Erschrocken schrie Harry auf um im nächsten Augenblick sich an Draco zu klammern.

Dieser verzog für einen Moment schmerzlich das Gesicht und versuchte sanft seinen Arm aus Harrys Klammergriff zu befreien.

Als Harry endlich nachgab griff der blonde auch sogleich nach seinem Zauberstab. Zwar hatten ihm seine Eltern verboten den Zauberstab mitzunehmen aber er wäre nicht er selbst, würde er sich von seinen Eltern in seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten reinreden lassen. Schließlich war er, Draco alt genug um selber Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Der Lichtwirbel schien sich immer noch nicht aufzulösen, so als ob er auf etwas warten würde, was vollkommen unmöglich war.

Nach wenigen Minuten des Wartens verlor der blonde nun seine Geduld. Es war ihm klar das dieses, was auch immer es sein mochte, magischen Ursprungs war. Außerdem muss derjenige der dieses zustande brachte ebenfalls ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, was ihn mehr als misstrauisch machte.

Harry der sich bei Draco sicher fühlte konnte seine Neugierde nun nicht mehr zurück halten und ging wie Hypnotisiert auf diesen Wirbel zu.

Geschickt wich er Dracos Arm aus, als dieser nach ihm greifen wollte.

„Verdammt Harry, bleib stehen du hast doch keine Ahnung was das ist"

„Ja schon aber ich kann nicht, ich muss wissen was da drin ist"

Bei diesen Worte stutzte Draco. Wie kam der Gryffindor nur darauf das da etwas drin war?

Auf alles vorbereitet schritt nun auch Draco auf jenes unerklärliche Phänomen zu.

„Wie kommst du darauf das da etwas drin ist?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung ... nenn es Intuition ... es ist so als ob jemand nach mir rufen würde"

„Hm, ich weiß ja nicht, das ist bestimmt eine von Voldemorts Fallen"

„Meinst du? Aber es ist nicht schwarzmagisch ..."

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken berührte Harry den Wirbel, es passierte immer noch nichts, auch Draco schien seine Neugierde gepackt zu haben den auch er legte seine Rechte Hand auf diesem ab.

Zu zweit sprachen sie ohne es sich wirklich bewusst zu sein einen Spruch, welcher den Wirbel auflöste.

Demian war erleichtert, endlich aus diesem Ding rauszukönnen, verzweifelt hatte er versucht sich frei zuzaubern was ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte so das er es schon mit der Angst zu tun gekriegt hatte.

Cheasion bekam von der ganzen Aufregung gar nichts mit, erschöpft war er in Demians Armen eingeschlafen.

Verwirrt blickte Draco die beiden Personen an.

„Ok. Was war das denn bitte" fragte er laut. Auch Harry schienen die Worte zu fehlen den er starrte die Neuankömmlinge mit offenem Mund an.

Demian war der erste der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat. Ruhig versuchte er zu reden, versuchte verzweifelt eine gute Ausrede für das alles hier zu finden. Schließlich hatte er seinem Vater versprochen nicht aufzufallen.

Auch die Tatsache wem sie als erstes über den Weg gelaufen waren, war mehr als seltsam und beängstigend zugleich. Konnte das überhaupt ein Zufall sein?

„Ähm, also ich kann das alles erklären"

„So kannst du das?" fragte Draco skeptisch und eine seiner Augenbrauen flog in die Höhe.

Eher Demian zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, wachte die kleine Gestalt in seinen Armen wieder auf.

Herzhaft gähnend, blickte der kleine sich verwirrt in der Gegend um. Als er Harry erkannte lachte er laut auf und begann zu zappeln, versuchte seinem Bruder dadurch zu signalisieren das er runtergelassen werden will.

Vorsichtig setzte Demian den kleinen ab, ins geheim schwitzte er Blut und Wasser er konnte bloß hoffen das Cheasion sie beide nicht verrät.

Quitschend lief der kleine auch schon auf den immer noch verwirrten Harry zu.

Als der Gryffindor spürte wie sich jemand an seine Hüfte klammerte blickte er auf den kleinen Jungen runter, welcher ihm strahlend entgegengrinste.

Sanft lächelte Harry zurück, konnte einfach nicht begreifen warum ihm der kleine so vertraut war, warum der kleine ihm jetzt schon so wichtig war. Auch konnte er nicht wiederstehen und streichelte über die braunen, zerwuselten Haare Cheasions.

„Hallo, wie heißt du denn?"

„Warum? Weißt du denn nicht mehr wie ich heiße?" fragte der kleine traurig und drehte sich zu Demian um, dieser schien in diesem Moment tausend Tode zu sterben.

„Ähm natürlich weiß wie du heißt aber, ... ich würde es gerne von dir hören" meinte der grünäugige nervös, hoffentlich sagte er nichts falsches, dachte er.

Denn irgendwie war ihm dieses Kind sehr wichtig, auch wenn er es zu wiederholten Male nicht erklären konnte warum.

Den seltsamen Blick Dracos bemerkte ihn nicht, da er sich voll und ganz auf den sechsjährigen konzentrierte.

Bevor der kleine antworten konnte hob Harry ihn einfach in seinen Armen auf. So das sie sich direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnten.

„Na ich heiße Cheasion" meinte der kleine kopfschüttelnd, da er aus dem Verhalten Harrys nicht schlau wurde. Überhaupt schien alles merkwürdig zu sein.

„Cheasion ... wie süß" gab der Gryffindor kichernd zurück.

Ihm war die ramponierte und zum Teil blutige Kleidung der beiden gar nicht aufgefallen. Draco hingegen umso mehr. Außerdem schien der kleine Harry von wo auch immer zu kennen, was mehr als seltsam war. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Okay, Harry du bleibst hier mit dem kleinen und du" dabei zeigte er auf Demian, welcher unter dem strengen Blick Dracos zusammenzuckte „kommst mit, ich denke wir haben so einiges zu bereden"

Damit waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

Ängstlich blickte Cheasion seinem Bruder nach, wollte ihm schon nachlaufen aber Harry ließ ihn nicht runter sonder redete sanft auf den kleinen ein, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Na komm, Draco wird ihm bestimmt nichts tun auch wenn er manchmal böse guckt"

„Aber ... was wenn doch? Ich will nach Hause" schniefte er weiter. Trotz seines jungen Alters ist ihm klar geworden das Harry nicht der ist, den er kannte und das gleiche galt auch für Draco. Die beiden waren einfach viel zu jung, was den kleinen mehr als verwirrte.

„Sh, nicht weinen es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut. Und dann kannst du auch nach Hause."

„Gut hier kann uns niemand belauschen, also fangen wir an. Wo kommst du her?"

„Tut mir leid das kann ich dir nicht sagen" gab Demian beschämt zurück und senkte den Kopf.

„Wieso? Na dann kannst du mir doch sicher erklären was du hier machst?"

„Wir müssen nach Hogwarts"

Überrascht riss Draco seine Augen auf, also hatte er doch mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt. Und wenn er recht hatte dann würde dieser Demian bestimmt auch einen Siegelring bei sich haben.

„Gib mir deine rechte Hand" sagte er streng. Entsetzt wich der blauäugige zurück, am liebsten würde er jetzt weglaufen. Aber sein Auftrag musste erfüllt werden zu viele waren bereits dafür gestorben.

Wie betäubt reichte er Draco seine Rechte Hand.

„Ich wusste es, diese Ähnlichkeit kommt nicht von Ungefähr" murmelte der blonde als er sich den Siegelring genauer anschaute.

Unter den Malfoys war es brauch, diesen Ring an den Erstgeborenen Sohn zu vererben. Demian war also tatsächlich mit ihm verwand.

„Okay, was bist du ... Enkel, Sohn ?"

„Ähm, ich ... na ja ..."

„So wie du stotterst musst du wohl mein Sohn sein. Außerdem scheint der kleine Harry von irgendwo zu kennen. Ist er Harrys Sohn? Was hast du mit dem kleinen zu schaffen?"

/oh oh, wie komm ich hier bloß wieder raus/ dachte Demian, sah aber beim besten Willen keine Möglichkeit mehr sich hier rauszureden, sein Vater hatte schon immer einen Scharfen Verstand und wusste stets wie er an Informationen kam die er brauchte. Ein letztes Mal atmete der blonde tief ein und ließ dann die Bombe Platzen.

„Cheasion ist mein kleiner Bruder und ja ich bin dein Sohn, und bitte ich muss ganz dringend zu meinem Paten, es ist sehr wichtig ... es geht um Leben und Tod" redete er weiter auf seinen Vater ein.

Draco hörte gar nicht zu, auch wenn er es sich schon gedacht hatte das dieser blonde sein Sohn war, durch die Ähnlichkeit war es auch nicht sonderlich schwer, aber das Harry derjenige war der diese beiden geboren hatte das war doch ziemlich schockierend.

Nicht das er was dagegen hätte aber es kam alles zu plötzlich.

„Harry und ich sind also verheiratet? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Na ja, ja ihr seid verheiratet" gab Demian leise zu

/oder besser gesagt ihr wart es/ fügte er traurig in seinen Gedanken nach.

„Was willst du denn in Hogwarts? Da sind im Moment eh keine Professoren, sie sind alle zu Hause oder sonst wo"

„Aber ich muss unbedingt dorthin"

„Ich sagte doch im Moment hat es eh keinen Sinn. Außerdem seht ihr beide ziemlich ramponiert aus am besten wir gehen ins Hotel zurück.

Ach ja und vergiss nicht. Zu Harry sagt ihr kein Wort wer ihr seid oder sonst was in der Art"

„Ja, das war mir auch klar."

Überheblich grinste Draco seinem zukünftigen Sohn zu und marschierte zu Harry und dem kleinen.

Konnte sich bei dem Anblick ein auflachen nicht verkneifen. Harry saß Cheasion gegenüber auf dem Boden. Die Erde schien aufgewühlt zu sein, wurde aber sogleich von Harry glatt gestrichen damit der kleine mit einem Stock kleine Bilder auf die Erde zeichnen konnte.

Beide hatten dreckige Finger und auch ihre Gesichter waren von der Erde gezeichnet.

„Na ihr beide scheint ja ne Menge Spaß gehabt zu haben"

meinte er grinsend und ging neben Cheasion in die Hocke. Musterte den kleinen genauer, er schien tatsächlich so einiges von Harry geerbt zu haben aber auch konnte er Dinge entdecken die ganz deutlich von ihm stammten, wie z.B. seine blasse Haut, sein Haar schien ebenso seidig und glänzend zu sein wie das seinige.

Vom Charakter her konnte er den kleinen aber noch nicht einschätzen da er ihn erstens zu wenig kannte und zweitens dieser noch zu jung war um dies zu beurteilen.

Sanft strich er dem kleinen über die Stirn und grinste ..

/er muss wohl ein Nachzügler sein ... das würde auch den großen Altersunterschied zu Demian erklären. Ich wette Harry verwöhnt dich bis zum geht nicht mehr/ dachte der blonde vergnügt.

Ohne weiteres nahm er den kleinen auf den Arm, zog auch Harry mit dem freien Arm auf die Füße und meinte das sie jetzt wirklich gehen sollten.

Demian hielt sich während dessen im Hintergrund, es war schon seltsam ... seine Eltern benahmen sich genauso wie er es von ihnen kannte nur das sie um einiges Jünger waren.

Bei der Erinnerung an die schöne Zeit, die sie zu viert verbracht hatten zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Nie wieder würden sie gemeinsam Urlaub machen, nie wieder würden sie abends einfach beisammen sitzen und über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten sprechen.

/reiß dich zusammen Demian, du ziehst das jetzt durch. Und wenn Argus keine Gefahr mehr ist, wirst du dich an Xian rächen. Er wird dafür büßen/

Und so gingen die vier wieder zurück. Harry schien froh darüber zu sein das Draco jetzt doch nichts gegen die beiden hatte und sie sogar mit nehmen wollt'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Auch Xian war in einem Wirbel aus Licht gefangen und auch er landete ganz in der Nähe seines Vaters.**

**Allerdings wurde er nicht durch den Zauber, welchen nur die Eltern über ihre Kinder sprechen konnten wenn sie diese auf Reisen schickten, geschützt. So war es also nicht verwunderlich das der neunzehnjährige diese Reise alles andere als gut überstanden hatte.**

**Als Tom den Weißmagischen Wirbel in seinem privatem Arbeitszimmer sah, war er keineswegs verwundert, viel mehr war er gespannt auf die Person die sich darin befand. So sprach auch er eine Formel damit der Wirbel sich auflösen konnte.**

**Was er dann zu sehen bekam gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte zwar schon vorhergesehen das sein Sohn ohne den Schutz verletzt sein würde aber das die Verletzungen in solch einem Ausmaß waren, nein das hatte er nicht gewusst.**

**Schweratmend lag Xian auf dem Boden, seine Kleidung war von Blut durchtränkt, denn seine alten, schlecht verheilten Wunden an der Schulter und am Rücken wurden durch diese außergewöhnliche Belastung wieder aufgerissen und bluteten sehr stark.**

**Schnell hob der dunkle Lord seinen Sohn auf und trug diesen in seine Schlafräume um ihn auf dem breiten Bett abzulegen.**

**Danach gab er Severus zu verstehen das es besser für seine Gesundheit wäre wenn dieser sofort mit dem besagtem Trank herkommen würde.**

„**Ganz ruhig, gleich wird es dir wieder besser gehen"**

**mit glasigen Augen blickte der dunkelhaarige in das junge Gesicht des Lords. Schwach versuchte er zu lächeln, er hatte es also geschafft er war in der Vergangenheit, er konnte also doch die Zukunft zum guten wenden wenn er sich nicht blöd anstellte, dachte er.**

„**Ich ... du weißt wer ich bin?"**

**Tom Riddle hatte aufmerksam das Mienenspiel seines Sohnes beobachtet und musste sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen als er in das Überraschte Gesicht Xians blickte.**

„**Ja, natürlich weiß ich wer du bist" sagte er mit einer festen Stimme „Ich bin der dunkle Lord und als solcher bin ich allgegenwärtig ob in der Vergangenheit in der Zukunft oder in der Gegenwart"**

„**Dann weißt du auch warum ich hier bin, nicht wahr?"**

„**Zum Teil, aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst es mir genau erzählen wenn es dir besser geht"**

„**Nein bis dahin wird es zu spät sein" rief der dunkelhaarige aufgebracht versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Auch sein Vater der ihn vorsichtig in die Matratze drückte war keine allzu große Hilfe.**

„**Verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich muss nach Demian suchen, er hat ein altes Buch dabei, dort ist ein Rezept mit welchem wir Argus vernichten können."**

**Lächelnd schüttelte Tom mit dem Kopf. **

„**Wer ist denn dieser Argus, das du dich so sehr vor ihm fürchtest?"**

„**Er ist der Tod höchst persönlich" begann der Rotäugige zu flüstern, da er nicht im Stande war normal zu reden. „Er hat dich verflucht und versiegelt, bei dem Ersten Angriff starb Dad, Argus hatte ihn mit voller Absicht getötet, soviel konnte ich herausfinden"**

**Nun war es an Voldemort aufgebracht auf seinen Sohn blicken. Was ihm dieser über die Zukunft erzählte gefiel ihm gar nicht, außerdem störte es ihn gewaltig das er das alles nicht vorhergesehen hatte, dabei waren seine Visionen über die Zukunft immer zuverlässig gewesen.**

„**Woher kam dieser Argus?"**

„**Ich hab keine Ahnung Vater" schluchzte Xian auf „Ich weiß nur das er auf einmal da war. Die alten Zauber die man uns auf Hogwarts gelehrt hatte zeigten bei ihm keine Wirkung, nicht einmal die unverzeihlichen konnten ihm was anhaben, verstehst du? Er ist weitaus mächtiger und boshafter als du es jemals warst. Nachdem ihr beide weg wart habe ich mich Argus angeschlossen weil ich einfach nicht verstanden hab warum jeder Zauber ob schwarz oder weißmagisch an diesem einfach abprallte. Aber ich habe versagt, ich war unvorsichtig geworden ... verstehst du" flüsterte Xian, deutlich konnte man das schlechte Gewissen und seine Schuldgefühle aus der Stimme und den Worten heraushören.**

„**Er ... er hatte wohl meine Gedanken gelesen und ich habe es nicht einmal gemerkt" nun konnte der dunkelhaarige seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten „ Er hatte die Malfoys niedergemetzelt, verstehst du, oh Gott ... du hättest es sehen sollen, alles war voller Blut er hatte einfach Demians Eltern getötet und das alles ist meine Schuld" sein Gesicht von Trauer gezeichnet drehte er weg, er wollte und konnte seinem Vater nicht ins Gesicht blicken, dafür schämte er sich viel zu sehr. Er hatte alle enttäuscht.**

**Sanft zog Tom seinen Sohn in seine Arme, wiegte ihn dabei hin und her, sprach mit einer ruhigen Stimme auf seinen Jungen ein.**

„**Ist ja gut, jetzt bist du hier bei uns. Noch ist dieser Argus nicht hier, also können wir uns in aller Ruhe überlegen wie wir ihn besiegen. Und noch was, du hast nicht versagt, es ist Unsinn was du dir da vorwirfst. Natürlich macht es dich traurig das die Malfoys angeblich deinetwegen von Argus getötet wurden, aber du hast es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, du hast dich freiwillig in höchste Gefahr begeben um nach einem Schwachpunkt bei ihm zu suchen, damit hast du deinen vorzeitigen Tod in kauf genommen, wer kann schon so was von sich behaupten? Nein du hast nicht versagt, ich bin stolz auf dich"**

**Voldemort war über sich selbst und sein Verhalten gelinde ausgedrückt mehr als entsetzt. Und doch bereute er es nicht sein Kind getröstet zu haben, aber dieser Argus schien gefährlich zu sein, er musste also so schnell es geht nach einer Lösung für das Problem suchen. Solange sie noch Zeit hatten.**

„**Vater, du musst dich bitte mit den Lichtmagiern Vertragen, noch hast du die Chance, denn dann können wir Argus mit vereinten Kräften entgegentreten. Verstehst du es bringt nichts, wenn deine Leute und die von Dumbledor für sich alleine Argus bekämpfen, alleine können wir ihm nichts, absolut gar nichts entgegensetzen"**

„**Sh, ganz ruhig, schlaf jetzt"**

**mit einer Handbewegung ließ er seinen Sohn in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf fallen.**

**Severus war gerade dabei den Trank zu vollenden als ihn der eindringliche Ruf des Lords ereilt hatte. Ihm war klar das er sich beeilen sollte, allerdings schien der alte Schuldirektor ein perfektes Timing zu haben in den unpassendsten Situationen aufzutauchen.**

**Der Tränkemeister hatte nicht einmal Dumbledor erzählt das er für den dunklen Lord einen Trank brauen sollte und dementsprechend war er erleichtert, den Kessel und andere verräterische Utensilien weggeräumt zu haben. Den kleinen Flakon mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit konnte er gerade noch in seinem Umhang verschwinden lassen.**

„**Albus, was führt dich zu mir?" fragte er kurzangebunden, die Zeit drängte und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde er immer unruhiger.**

„**Ah, Severus ich muss mit dir über die Unruhen zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins sprechen. Ich habe nämlich vor diesen ständigen Streit zwischen den Häusern zu beenden"**

**Nur schwer konnte Severus Snape, welcher auch der Hauslehrer der Slytherins war, sich davon abbringen genervt seine Augen zu verdrehen.**

**Dieser alte senile Mann wollte doch alle zwei Tage über diesen Streit mit ihm sprechen um dann letztendlich seine Vorschläge der Streitbeilegung als unbrauchbar abzutun.**

**Als ob er nichts besseres zu tun hätte als sich mit ihm über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten zu unterhalten.**

„**Tut mir Leid Albus aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin den ich wahrnehmen muss" sagte der schwarzhaarige und wollte an dem alten Dierktor vorbeirauschen. Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne den alten gemacht. Dieser hielt ihn einfach am Oberarm fest. Von dem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten Dumbledors geschockt blieb Severus erst einmal bewegungslos stehen.**

„**Nicht so schnell mein lieber. Was für ein wichtiger Termin wäre das? Mir scheint das du mir wichtige Informationen vorenthältst"**

**Dumbledors Stimme hatte jegliche Freundlichkeit verloren, vielmehr klang sie jetzt kühl und berechnend das sogar der Tränkemeister schlucken musste.**

**Aber verdammt noch mal er hatte einfach keine Zeit sich mit diesem Ärgernis abzuplagen, also marschierte er ohne weiteres Wort an Dumbledor zu richten davon.**

**Als Severus sich in dem Privaten Arbeitszimmer des Lords Materialisierte war niemand da.**

**Verwundert fragte er sich wo Voldemort wohl war. Er musste nicht lange warten denn kurze Zeit später spürte er die unverkennbare Präsenz des Lords in seinem Kopf. Dieser zeigte ihm auch den Weg, den er zu den Schlafräumen gehen musste.**

„**Hast du den Trank dabei" fragte dieser auch schon. Zustimmend nickte der kleinere und schaute neugierig auf die schlafende Gestalt im Bett des Lords.**

**Wer das wohl war? Fragte er sich, wagte aber auch nicht diesen danach zu fragen.**

**Zufrieden nahm ihm Voldemort das kleine Fläschchen ab.**

„**Gut"**

**Vorsichtig setzte Tom das Fläschchen an Xians leicht geöffneten Lippen und flößte ihm den Trank ein.**

**Geschockt riss Snape seine Augen auf. Was tat er da? Der Trank würde den Jungen töten.**

„**Was tut ihr denn da" rief Severus auch schon los „Ihr werdet ihn doch mit dem Trank töten"**

„**Unsinn Severus, es wird ihm helfen"**

„**NEIN, das wird er nicht, es ist zwar ein Heilungstrank aber nur zwei Leute haben diesen Überlebt" entrüstete sich der Schwarzhaarige weiter. Voldemort hingegen schien sich über das geschockte Gesicht des Tränkemeisters ehrlich zu amüsieren.**

„**Dieser Trank ist das einzige was ihm sein Leben retten kann" begann der dunkle Lord mit seiner Erklärung, bedeutete Severus mit einer Handbewegung näher an das Bett zu treten. Dabei zeigte er auf die offenen Wunden, die immer noch stark bluteten. **

„**Keiner der Heilungstränke würde diese Wunden schließen können. Sie sind mit der Schwarzen Magie verseucht. Jedes mal wenn weiße oder schwarze Magie seinen Körper streifen oder in seiner Nähe angewendet werden, werden diese Wunden von neuem Aufreißen. Die einzige Chance die er hat ist dieser Trank. Er wird es überleben, er ist stark" sagte er entschlossen.**

**Ein wenig verwundert und über die eben gesprochenen Worte nachdenkend musterte Severus den Schlafenden genauer. **

**Ihm fiel eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Lord auf, aber dies konnte unmöglich sein. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Kreuz welches um den Hals des Jungen hing.**

**Es war aus Rotgold gegossen und eine grüne, geflügelte Schlange wand sich um den oberen Teil.**

**Für einen Moment setzte seine Atmung aus, fast automatisch griff sich der Tränkemeister um seinen Hals.**

**/Ah er scheint langsam zu begreifen/ Zufrieden stand Voldemort auf und ging auf seinen Gast zu.**

**Dieser quickte, für ihn untypisch, auf und versuchte zu fliehen aber aus irgendeinem Grund gehorchte ihm sein Körper nicht mehr.**

„**Was ist denn los Severus? Sag bloß du hast Angst" frage Tom und griff mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit nach dem immer noch geschockten Tränkemeister.**

**Zur gleichen Zeit versuchte Harry Cheasion zu baden, was sich schwerer herausstellte als gedacht. Da der kleine sich ein Spaß daraus machte im Wasser zu planschen, wobei der Gryffindor das meiste davon abbekam. Was wiederum den kleinen sehr erheiterte. So zog sich das ganze eine Weile hin bis Harry erleichtert feststellte das sie endlich fertig waren. Vorsichtig zog er den kleinen aus dem Wasser und wickelte ihn in ein übergroßes Handtuch ein, so das man nur den Kopf mit großen Augen und die Haare sehen konnte.**

„**Ich will aber noch nicht aus dem Wasser raus" quengelte er auch schon los. **

„**Tja, du musst aber. Außerdem ist das wasser doch eh schon kalt"**

„**Dann mach es wieder warm" wieder begann Cheasion zu strampeln, was aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte, da er in dem Handtuch wie in einem Kokon eingewickelt war.**

**Frech grinste Harry den kleinen in seinen Armen an, denn er wusste genau das dieser in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt war.**

„**Hör auf zu strampeln, oder willst du das ich dich fallen lasse?" **

„**Nein" rief Cheasion.**

„**Gut, wenn du einen Moment wartest, dann werde ich dich abtrocknen und dir was zum anziehen geben, dann kannst du solange toben wie du willst"**

**Draco der im Gegensatz zu Harry seinen Zauberstab dabei hatte, zauberte ein paar Kleidungsstücke in den Miniformat, gerade so das sie dem kleinen passten.**

„**Hey, schau mal ... Draco hat schon Sachen für dich " rief Harry fröhlich als er das Schlafzimmer betrat.**

„**Aber natürlich hab ich das" sagte der Blonde grinsend und musterte dabei Harry von oben bis unten. Was dem Gryffindor die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.**

„**Hm, seid wann badest du in Kleidung" empört schnappte der Kleinere nach Luft. **

„**Ich habe doch gar nicht gebadet" über diese Worte musste Draco lachen und auch Demian der sich bis dahin recht ruhig verhalten hatte, stimmte mit ein.**

„**Das war bestimmt Cheasion hab ich Recht" mit einem skeptischen Blick schaute er seinen kleinen Bruder an, welcher unschuldig mit den Augen klimperte **

„**Nee, das war ich nicht" und wieder lachten die drei auf. Der Kleine war doch wirklich eine Wucht. Man konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn lieb zu haben, dachte Harry glücklich.**

**Schnell war Cheasion abgetrocknet und angezogen, die neuen Sachen stammten zweifellos von Draco . Der sechsjährige trug eine Schwarze Hose welche ,so hoffte Draco nicht so schnell schmutzig werden würde und ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzen Kragen und Manschetten.**

„**Du siehst ja richtig süß darin aus" sagte Harry und betrachtete den kleinen genauer. Die Sachen passten einwandfrei, innerlich musste er grinsen da er sich gerade vorstellte das Draco als Kind wohl auch so ausgesehen haben musste. Denn sogar in diesem Miniformat konnte man die Erlesenheit der Stoffe erkennen und es war ihm auch klar das nicht jeder sich solche Kleidung leisten konnte.**

„**Na komm mein kleiner lass uns spazieren gehen" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnappte sich Demian, Cheasions kleine Hand und ging mit den Worten viel Spaß davon.**

**Draco konnte den beiden gerade noch nachrufen das sie ja nicht so weit weg gehen sollten.**

**Nun waren Harry und Draco wieder alleine.**

„**Ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte er ihm war das leichte Zittern Harrys nicht entgangen.**

„**Ein wenig"**

„**Na dann zieh dich aus" geschockt klappte Harry den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, allerdings brachte er keinen einzigen Laut heraus.**

**Der Blonde musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.**

**Zuerst war ihm die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte gar nicht aufgefallen, aber das Gesicht Harrys sprach Bände.**

**Er beschloss den kleineren noch ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen, denn dieser sah einfach zu süß aus.**

**Also schritt er mit einem Raubtierhaften Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen zu, bis er kurz vor diesem stand.**

**Sanft zog er Harry in seine Arme nur um sich ein wenig vorzubeugen und in dessen Ohr zu flüstern**

„**Du musst doch nicht rot werden. Oder glaubst du, du hast etwas was ich noch nie gesehen hab?" **

„**Was? Nein ... natürlich nicht" antwortete Harry heftig errötend. **

„**Gut, die Sachen liegen auf dem Bett ... ich gehe für uns einen größeren Tisch reservieren" lachend verließ der Slytherin das Zimmer.**

**Klopfenden Herzens und sich verarscht vorkommend trocknete sich Harry erst mal ab. Danach begutachtete er die neu rausgelegten Sachen. Sie waren wie alles was Draco trug, sehr geschmackvoll. Eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein hellblaues Seidenhemd mit langen Ärmeln.**

**Auch diese Sachen waren wieder geschrumpft und schienen wie für ihn gemacht zu sein.**

**Gut gelaunt versuchte Harry sich auch endlich eine Frisur zu verpassen, was ihm zuerst nicht gelingen wollte aber nach einer halben Stunde hatte er es endlich geschafft seine wilden Haare zu bändigen.**

**Sein Pony war zum Teil nach oben gegellt und ließ sein Gesicht dadurch, schlanker und verspielter wirken.**

**/was Draco wohl dazu sagen wird/ fragte er sich. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund wollte er dem blonden gefallen. Lag es daran das Draco sein Retter war, nach welchem er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte ?**

**Wieder errötend schüttelte er seinen Kopf und versuchte dadurch auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, was ihm aber sehr schwer fiel.**

„**Hey, du hast ja eine richtige Frisur, sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus ... solltest öfters mal machen" meinte der besagte Blonde anerkennend. Er hatte sich vor fünf Minuten in das Zimmer leise reingeschlichen, da er es einfach genoss Harry zu beobachten. Es war eine Angewohnheit gegen die Draco nicht ankommen konnte und auch nicht wollte.**

**Verschreckt drehte sich Harry um und blickte geradewegs in silbergraue Augen welche ihm unternehmungslustig entgegenblitzten.**

„**Danke" verlegen senkte der Gryffindor seinen Blick und hoffte dadurch seine aufsteigende Röte zu verbergen.**

**Sanft lächelnd überbrückte der junge Malfoy den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, nur um Harry in seine Arme zu ziehen.**

„**Du brauchst deinen Blick nicht senken" sprach er auf den zierlichen Jungen, in seinen Armen ein. Er konnte förmlich Harrys Herzrasen hören, was ihn wieder zu einem Lächeln verführte.**

„**Weißt du, diese roten Bäckchen stehen dir" sprach er schmunzelnd weiter.**

**Harry spürte Dracos Nähe sehr deutlich, sein ganzer Körper schien wieder zu beben, aus einem Reflex heraus schmiegte er sich noch tiefer in Malfoys Arme.**

„**Danke, du machst mich ganz verlegen" hauchte der Gryffindor schüchtern.**

„**Wenn man dir ein Kompliment macht nimm es einfach an und frag nicht nach dem Warum. Und wenn ich dir ein Kompliment mache dann musst du diesen erst recht annehmen, da es normalerweise gar nicht meine Art ist jemandem zu schmeicheln" sagte der Slytherin ehrlich.**

**Durch diese Worte fühlte sich Harry bestätigt und irgendwie schön. Es fühlte sich einfach toll an. **

„**Du Draco" die grünen Augen nahmen einen naiven Blick an und begannen auf eine verführerisch süße Art und Weise zu klimpern.**

**Der Blonde musste seine ganze Willenskraft zusammenkratzen um diese süße Person nicht einfach abzuknutschen.**

**Erwartungsvoll blickte er also auf den Gryffindor.**

„**Ich habe Hunger" **

**Ergeben seufzte Draco auf, er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was er von Harry erwartet hatte aber in jedem Fall nicht das der Kleine essen wollte.**

„**Na dann komm"**

**/Hm, ich könnte ihn einfach küssen, aber er ist noch nicht soweit. Noch nicht ... ich muss Geduld haben/ rief er sich zu Ruhe.**

**Glücklich lächelnd drückte sich der Dunkelhaarige noch ein letztes mal an seinen Retter und marschierte mit einem knurrenden Magen Richtung Tür.**

**Als sie diese aufmachten erlebten beide eine Überraschung, denn ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stürzten Demian und Cheasion, plötzlich ihrer Stütze beraubt in das Zimmer.**

„**Was macht ihr beiden denn hier ... habt ihr etwa gelauscht" donnerte Draco auch schon los. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen ob er seine Kinder so schlecht erzogen hatte das diese einfach Taten was sie wollten bar jeden Anstands.**

**Grummelnd schielte er zu Harry welcher gerade den quengelnden Cheasion aufhob und Demian die Hand reichte.**

**/Typisch, anstatt die beiden in ihre Schranken zu weisen hilft er ihnen auch noch auf./ Nun war für ihn klar das Harry der Übeltäter war der ihre Kinder verzogen hatte. Er war einfach viel zu weich für eine angemessene Erziehung.**

„**Wenn ich euch noch einmal beim lauschen oder spannen erwische werdet ihr mich kennen lernen" sprach er weiter. **

**Demian schämte sich in Grund und Boden, was musste sein Vater gerade von ihm denken.**

**Aber auf der andren Seite bereute er es nicht, er war einfach viel zu neugierig. Seine Eltern hatten nie über ihre Vergangenheit gesprochen, nur das sie sich im letzten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts in einander verliebt hätten und das sie ein Jahr danach geheiratet hatten und das war s auch schon.**

**Alles was davor geschehen war, war streng geheim.**

**Zufrieden nahm Draco das zerknirschte Gesicht seines Sohnes zur Kenntnis und musste grinsen. Cheasion hatte sich wieder beruhigt und verkündete das ihm langweilig war und das er Hunger hatte.**

**Darüber konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln, der kleine schien wirklich sehr stark nach Harry zu kommen.**

**Der am Morgen noch strahlend blauer Himmel, war jetzt mit grauen Wolken überzogen. Auch war es deutlich kühler geworden so das die meisten Besucher sich nun im Inneren des Hotels aufhielten.**

**Dementsprechend freuten sich Harry und Demian über den für sie, extra am Fenster freigehaltenen Tisch.**

**Draco und Demian saßen nebeneinander während Harry sich gegenüber von Draco und somit näher an das große bis zum Boden verlaufende Fenster setzte.**

„**Ui kuck mal, das regnet" machte der kleine auf sich aufmerksam und tatsächlich hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Das Restaurant war in Goldenes Licht getaucht und es herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre wo man sich entspannen konnte.**

„**Ja, ist es nicht schön gemütlich hier?" fragte Harry in die Runde und zog dabei Cheasion auf seine Knie, da der kleine wieder zu hibbeln begann.**

„**Nicht weglaufen wir wollen doch jetzt essen" erklärte Harry es ihm sogleich, als auch schon das Essen kam.**

**Mit sich selbst und der Welt im reinen machten sie sich daran ihr Essen zu verspeisen.**

**Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, leicht lächelnd schnitt Harry ein knuspriges Brötchen auf und beschmierte die erste Hälfte dick mit Marmelade und die andere mit Nutella.**

**Allerdings war Cheasion schneller denn als er mit der zweiten Hälfte fertig war kaute dieser bereits auf der ersten.**

„**Nicht zu fassen du futterst gerade mein Brötchen" schmollte der dunkelhaarige. Grinsend drehte sich der kleine um und meinte frech **

„**Ich bin ein Kind ich darf das"**

**Demian verschluckte sich, zum Glück war Draco so gütig und klopfte diesem auf den Rücken.**

**/Es ist fast genauso wie zu Hause/ eine Welle des Wehmuts überrollte den siebzehnjährigen und ließ ihn aufseufzen.**

„**Stimmt was nicht?" als er aufsah, blickten ihn strahlend grüne Augen neugierig an. Wie gern würde er auch Harry erzählen das er sein Dad war, ihm fehlten die Gespräche und die Tatsache das der Dunkelhaarige stets einen guten Rat für ihn hatte. Vielleicht könnte er ihm ja erklären warum er solches Heimweh hatte wo er doch kein zu Hause mehr hatte, hieß es denn nicht das dass zu Hause immer dort war wo die Menschen sind die man liebt? Demnach wäre sein zu Hause doch hier? Aber es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn. **

**/ich frage mich was Xian wohl macht ... uff, du Idiot nicht schon wieder VERGISS den Kerl er ist ein Mörder, er ist dafür verantwortlich das die Beiden tot sind/ er war aufgewühlt und innerlich zerrissen, wusste sich einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen als diesen Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, was er auch tat.**

**Erschrocken blickte Harry der fliehenden Gestalt nach. Schlechtes Gewissen beschlich ihn.**

„**Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte er Draco unsicher. Dieser war ebenso überrascht wie sein Gegenüber, er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.**

„**Nein, die Reise in diesem Ding hatte ihn wohl verwirrt. Das wird es sein." Mit diesen Worten stand er ebenfalls auf, hauchte den beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging Demian nach.**

„**Ich bin gleich wieder da."**

**Er fand Demian draußen im Regen doch auch dieser vermochte nicht die bitteren Tränen wegzuwischen. Schluchzend kauerte sich der blauäugige auf dem Boden.**

„**Was soll das? Wieso haust du einfach so ab?" Demian brauchte nicht seinen Kopf zu heben um zu wissen wer mit ihm sprach, aber er wollte sich auch nicht bewegen und so blieb er regungslos sitzen.**

**Seufzend ging auch Draco in die Hocke um dann festzustellen das sein Sohn weinte, natürlich hatte er einige Schluchzer gehört und auch die bebenden Schultern waren ein eindeutiger Hinweis, aber dennoch hatte er gehofft falsch zu liegen.**

**/Oh man was sind das bloß für Ferien, ich scheine hier zu einem Seelenklempner zu mutieren/ Sich in sein Schicksal fügend zog er den weinenden in eine tröstende Umarmung. Sanft begann er über die blonden Haare zu streichen und hoffte das Demian sich bald beruhigen würde.**

„**Es tut mir leid, ich muss eine einzige Enttäuschung für dich sein" sagte Demian und versuchte ein weiteres Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken**

„**Was redest du da? Jeder muss mal weinen, allerdings weinen Malfoys nie, denn es ist ein Zeichen der Schwäche da hast du schon recht."**

„**Eben sag ich doch. Es tut mir leid"**

„**Hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen sag mir lieber was los ist und dieses mal versuch ´s mit der Wahrheit"**

„**Ich ... es hatte mich an früher erinnert, als wir noch eine Familie waren"**

„**Aha, hast du mir nicht vor kurzem erzählt das Harry und ich Verheiratet sind" dabei betonte er das sind besonders.**

„**Ja, aber ihr wurdet umgebracht, von Argus. Mit letzter Kraft hattest du uns hierher geschickt"**

„**Oha, das sind aber reizende Zukunftsaussichten. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor wie die Potters zu enden" meinte Draco. Innerlich klopfte er sich selbst auf die Schulter, das er sich so unter Kontrolle hatte. Denn wenn er jetzt ausrasten würde wäre damit keinem geholfen. Allerdings fragte er sich wer dieser Argus war.**

„**Du hast doch gesagt das du unbedingt nach Hogwarts musst, was ist da? Die Burg ist doch noch gar nicht fertig gebaut das wird noch so einige Jahre dauern."**

„**Nein, die Burg war keine große Hilfe gegen Argus ... na ja zuerst schon aber als Xian uns verraten hatte nicht mehr. Bevor du gestorben bist hast du mir ein altes Buch gegeben dort ist ein Rezept für den Zaubertrank der Argus vernichten kann aber wir brauchen noch den Versiegelungszauber ... "**

„**Wieso habt ihr es nicht benutzt?"**

„**Weil du ... du hast mir gesagt das Argus die nötigen Zutaten komplett vernichtet hatte. Außerdem hatte niemand mehr das Können und Wissen diesen zu brauen. Die einzige Person die das konnte wurde gleich bei der ersten Angriffswelle getötet."**

„**Das hab ich dir alles gesagt?" fragte der Blonde ungläubig, sie hatten ja wirklich eine traumhafte Zukunft vor sich.**

„**Aber selbst wenn wir denn Trank haben, wird er nur mit einem Zauberspruch wirksam. Und deswegen muss ich ja zu meinem Paten, er wird wissen was zu tun ist" kraftlos und zugleich erleichtert ließ sich Demian gegen seinen Vater sinken, welcher ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her zu wiegen begann.**

**Innerlich war Draco zerrissen zu gerne würde er diesen Mistkerl zwischen die Finger kriegen, aber was war mit Voldemort ? Vielleicht war dieser Argus sein neuster Verbündeter?**

**Gnadenlos prasselte der Regen auf die beiden in einander verschlungenen Personen nieder, wusch die Tränen davon und verlieh Demians Trauer und Verzweiflung einen Ventil.**

„**Meinst du wir können zu ihnen?" fragte Cheasion, der besorgt auf die beiden schaute, klammerte sich aber immer noch fest an Harrys Hand.**

„**Ja ich glaube schon, sie scheinen ihr Gespräch beendet zu haben" mit diesen Worten schnappte sich der dunkelhaarige einen großen Hotelregenschirm und ging nach draußen.**

**Verwirrt sahen die Beiden auf, als die Regentropfen sie nicht mehr trafen obwohl es immer noch regnete.**

**Lächelnd standen Harry und Cheasion vor ihnen ...**

„**Na ist euer wichtiges Gespräch beendet?" fragte Harry auch sogleich neckend und beugte sich nach vorn zu Draco. Er beschloss seinem Gefühl nachzugeben und hauchte dem Blonden einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und löste sich ebenso schnell. Errötet wollte er schon davon laufen, Draco war allerdings schneller und so fand er sich in einer innigen Umarmung wieder.**

**Demian und Cheasion hatten das ganze mit großen Augen beobachtet und konnten sich zum Schluss hin ein leichtes kichern nicht mehr verkneifen ... und stürzten sich auf die beiden. Der Regenschirm flatterte schon längst auf der Straße.**

**Denn im Moment gab es wichtigeres ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**In einem bequemen Bett liegend kam der Tränkemeister wieder zu sich. Ein einzelner Blick zum Fenster genügte um zu wissen das es bereits später Abend war, denn man konnte schon die ersten leuchtenden Sterne am Himmel bewundern und auch der Mond erhob sich wie eh und je Majestätisch über diese Welt und Tauchte seine Kinder in warmes, schützendes Licht als ob er wissen würde welche Gefahr ihnen drohte.**

**Erst nach einigen Minuten konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige von dem Anblick lösen.**

**Erinnerungsfetzen stürmten blitzartig auf ihn ein. **

**Ganz deutlich konnte er den merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck des dunklen Lords erkennen. Dann der Junge und das Kreuz welches um dessen Hals hing.**

**Es war ein Einzelstück seit Jahrhunderten wurde es in seiner Familie von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt und doch trug der junge Besucher des Lords eben dieses Wertvolle Erbstück der Familie Snape um seinen Hals.**

**Und dann erinnerte sich Severus an jene Momente die er in Toms Armen verbracht hatte, seine heißen Küsse ließen ihn immer noch erzittern, die ungewohnt starken Arme die ihn umschlossen und ihm trotz allem keinen Schmerz zufügten.**

**Es war unglaublich, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er, Severus Snape, mit Voldemort, seinem Meister geschlafen und es hatte ihm wirklich gefallen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich sein sollte, so hatte er jeden einzelnen Moment genossen. Endlich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen nach der er sich schon seit Jahren sehnte, aber das ausgerechnet der grausame dunkle Lord den Ruf seiner Seele erhören würde ... nein - damit hätte er nie gerechnet.**

**Auch sah sich Severus vor einem weiteren Problem, denn er wusste nicht wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte , geschweige denn wo sich sein Meister befand. Von der Sache mit dem Jungen wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.**

„**Oh man das ist wieder mal typisch" seufzte der schwarzhaarige und bemitleidete sich für einen Augenblick selbst, ehe er aufstand um sich neugierig im Zimmer umzusehen. **

**Der dunkle Lord derweil befand sich bei Xian. Zufrieden stellte er fest das sein Sohn den Trank gut vertrug und das auch die schweren Wunden sich bereits zu schließen begannen.**

**Ein hämisches und überaus zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über seine Gesichtszüge als er das Erwachen seines von ihm erwählten Gefährten spürte. Kurz blickte er noch auf seinen schlafenden Sohn und ging zu seinem Schlafgemach wo ihn Severus erwarten würde.**

**Es war keineswegs ein Zufall aus welchem der Lord Severus als seinen Gefährten erwählte.**

**Im Gegenteil, bei der letzten Zusammenkunft der Todesser stürmten Visionen von einer Zukunft geradezu auf ihn ein, in ihnen kamen ausnahmslos ein schwarzhaariger Junge und der Tränkemeister vor.**

**Das was er sah stimmte den dunklen Lord mehr als zufrieden. Bereits in der Vision erkannte er das hohe Potenzial seines zukünftigen Sohnes, es war die richtige Entscheidung davon war Tom mehr als überzeugt.**

**Wie erwartet fand Voldemort den Tränkemeister sich neugierig umsehend in seinem Gemach vor, dieser schien in seinen Gedanken vollkommen gefangen zu sein, er bemerkte nicht einmal die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person. Leicht seufzend versuchte Severus ein weiteres Mal eines der großen Bogenförmigen Fenster aufzukriegen doch so ganz ohne seinen Zauberstab gestaltete sich diese Angelegenheit mehr als schwierig.**

**/Verdammt noch mal, zuerst find ich meine Klamotten nicht, dann ist mein Zauberstab weck und jetzt kann ich nicht mal frische Luft schnappen/ frustriert aufkeuchend lehnte sich der schwarzhaarige mit seiner Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe, seine Augen kurz darauf schließend.**

„**Was ist denn los Severus?" war die scheinheilige Frage des Lords, welche Snape fast zu Tode erschreckte.**

**Schnell wirbelte er herum und sah sich fahrig nach dem Lord um, in einem großen schwarzem Sessel sitzend fand er seinen Meister, dieser schien recht gute Laune zu haben denn er grinste ihn die ganze Zeit an.**

**Trotz des Schreckens ging der Tränkemeister äußerst elegant auf die Knie und beugte sich so tief vor, das er fast den Boden mit der Stirn berührte.**

„**Meister, verzeiht ich habe euch nicht kommen hören"**

„**Das sehe ich" fröstelnd zog sich der Tränkemeister bei dem kühlen Klang der Stimme nach Hinten zurück. Man konnte nicht behaupten das er Angst hatte aber dieses ungute Gefühl welches ihn immer in der Nähe des Lords beschlich war wieder da und nun stärker als je zuvor.**

„**Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Tom belustigt da es ihm gerade danach war Smalltalk zu betreiben.**

„**Ja mein Lord sehr gut" erst jetzt wagte es Severus wieder aufzusehen. Die Augen Voldemorts leuchteten in einem Tiefen rot. Sie faszinierten und ängstigten ihn zugleich. Auch wurde er nicht aus dem Verhalten des dunklen Lords schlau, was bezweckte er mit dieser Freundlichkeit und warum hatte er ihn genommen? So viele Fragen und kein Recht nach den Antworten zu forschen, es sei denn man wollte mit einem der unverzeihlichen belegt werden.**

„**Du wirst dich fragen was das alles soll nicht wahr" es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und ehe Severus auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, sprach Voldemort auch schon weiter.**

„**Es ist ganz leicht Severus, ich habe dich Gewählt und dich _getestet, _du darfst dich geehrt fühlen denn du hast alles bestanden. In den Nächsten Tagen wird eine Zeremonie statt finden in der du an mich gebunden wirst"**

**Zu Anfang verwirrt, japste der schwarzhaarige nun nach Luft, er sollte an den Lord gebunden werden? Aber das hieße ja ...**

„**Du brauchst gar nicht so ungläubig zu gucken es ist so, nach der Zeremonie bist du mein Gefährte und glaub mir das alles hat seine Richtigkeit"**

**mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs zauberte Tom eine schwarze Kutte für Severus und wartete geduldig bis dieser sich ankleidete.**

**Danach gingen sie wieder zu Xian. **

„**Meister darf ich fragen wer dieser Junge ist ... er hat dieses Kreuz, es wird seit Jahrhunderten in meiner Familie weitervererbt ... wie kommt er dazu? Das Original hab doch ich"**

**ein leises Lachen antwortete Severus und ließ diesen demütig den Kopf senken. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das der dunkle Lord ihm alles erzählen würde und das nur weil sie sich binden würden? Alles Unsinn, resigniert seufzte der Tränkemeister auf und wagte es nicht das Wort wieder an den Lord zu richten.**

„**Verzeiht mein Lord"**

„**Ich sagte doch das alles seine Richtigkeit hat, auch dieses Kreuz. Es ist keine Fälschung wie du vermutest das versichere ich dir. Du wirst alles Erfahren wenn die Zeit gekommen ist"**

**Nickend nahm Severus die gesprochenen Worte zu Kenntnis und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den schlafenden.**

**Er war sichtlich überrascht das der Junge den Trank so gut vertrug und auch die heilenden Wunden zollten von Erfolg.**

„**Ich werde noch ein paar Aufbautränke für ihn brauen" sagte der schwarzhaarige und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer, bloß weg von der Nähe des Lords die ihm seltsame Schauer über den Rücken jagte.**

**Für einen Moment lehnte sich Severus an der Tür nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ordnete seine Gedanken und ließ sein Herz wieder langsamer schlagen. **

**/Das ist lächerlich du bist ein erwachsener Mann Severus also benimm dich gefälligst auch so/ **

**Zu dieser Zeit befanden sich Harry und die anderen in ihrer gemütlichen und vor allem warmen Suite.**

**Alle vier waren von dem Regen durchweicht und froren erbärmlich.**

**Nur Draco schien der ganzen Situation etwas positives abgewinnen zu können, seinen Schlafanzug unter dem Arm geklemmt ging er mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen ins Bad. Dort würde er nicht eher rauskommen bis eine Stunde rum war, das hatte Malfoy gerade in diesem Moment beschlossen, auch er brauchte Entspannung und vor allem Ruhe.**

**Cheasion währenddessen quengelte ohne unterlass, er hasste es von einem Handtuch abgerubbelt zu werden , schließlich konnte man das doch auch durch die Luft trocknen lassen.**

„**Auaaaaaaaaa, das tut mir weh" jammerte der kleine weinerlich und versuchte seinen Kopf von Harry weg zu ziehen der gerade dabei war diesem die Haare zu trocknen und dementsprechend ein wenig rabiat mit ihm umging.**

„**Ist ja gut ich bin auch gleich fertig, du willst doch nicht krank werden oder?"**

„**Das ist ja wohl gar nicht meine Schuld ihr wart es doch die ohne Regenschirm knutschen wollten" anklagend blickten Harry zwei dunkelgrüne Augen an.**

„**Ich weiß und das machen wir auch bestimmt nie wieder" gab der Gryffindor leicht beschämt zu und wollte das Thema wechseln aber Demian zeigte mit ihm kein Mitleid.**

„**Och dabei saht ihr so süß aus, wie ein richtiges Traumpaar" feixte der Blonde ein wenig. Er wusste wie schnell verlegen sein Dad wurde und auch weil er sich erleichtert fühlte endlich diesen Ballast aus seiner Seele entfernt zu haben. Ja er hatte sein Lachen wiedergefunden, wenn auch nur für diesen Augenblick.**

„**Oh ihr beiden" plusterte sich Harry auf, stemmte dabei seine Hände in die Hüften und beugte sich leicht nach Vorne „Ich sehe schon ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen gebt es zu ... HA, ich habe euch durchschaut" rief der grünäugige Triumphierend und erntete ein fröhliches Lachen der beiden.**

**Frustriert hielt Draco derweil sich die Ohren zu. Eine Familie zu haben war ja schön und gut, aber diese beiden ... nein eigentlich diese drei raubten ihm im Moment den letzten Nerv.**

**Wieso mussten Menschen auch immer so laut sein? Und dieses Zimmer war definitiv viel zu klein, innerlich nahm er sich vor sein Schloss welches er in der Nähe von Hogwarts bauen wollte seeeeeeeeehr groß zu machen, mit seeeeeeeehr vielen Zimmern zu bauen.**

**Es war nun mal sein Charakter und er brauchte einfach ab und an ein wenig Einsamkeit ansonsten wurde er ungenießbar, dies beeinflusste zum Teil auch sein Verhalten in Hagworts.**

**Wieder konzentrierte er sich und blendete alle Geräusche aus um kurz darauf entspannt aufzuseufzen und sich von dem warmen Wasser verwöhnen zu lassen.**

„**So ihr ... ihr ... genug gelacht ab ins Bett" versuchte Harry es ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme streng klingen zu lassen, scheiterte dabei kläglich und kicherte mit den beiden noch ein wenig.**

**Alle drei waren nun frisch abgerubbelt und mit einem Schlafanzug versehen.**

„**Ich bin auch schon total müde ich glaub ich leg mich wirklich hin" meinte der blonde gähnend und schnappte sich den mittlerweile schlafenden Cheasion. Beide machten es sich im Bett gemütlich und kuschelten sich in die weichen Kissen, auch Demian schlief sehr schnell ein, so das er nicht merkte wie Harry über die beiden noch eine warme Decke ausbreitete.**

**Der Gryffindor war noch nicht müde und beschloss auf Draco zu warten, währenddessen wanderte sein Blick automatisch zu den beiden schlafenden Gestalten. Immer wieder blieb sein Blick an Cheasions Gesicht hängen, dieser kleine Junge war ein richtiger Sonnenschein schon allein ihn sehen zu dürfen erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude, aber auch Harry war diese außergewöhnliche Ähnlichkeit mit sich selbst nicht entgangen.**

**Er fragte nicht nach dem Warum denn in seinem Leben gab es sehr viele Dinge die sich jeglicher Logik entzogen, noch vor weniger als einem Jahrzehnt hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten das er ein Zauberer sein könnte und das auch eine richtige Zaubererwelt existieren würde und sie tat es doch.**

**Er beschloss das kommende einfach so hinzunehmen wie es kommt, was hätte er auch sonst tun können? Nichts, absolut gar nichts.**

**/Und außerdem sind die beiden viel zu schnuffig als das man sie als etwas schlechtes betrachten könnte. / nun doch die Müdigkeit spürend kroch auch er unter die Warme Decke und legte sich in die Nähe von Cheasion, damit noch Draco sich auf dem Bett schlafen legen konnte.**

**Oh ja, der blonde würde toben sollte im Bett kein Platz für ihn frei sein, schließlich war dies hier sein Zimmer und sein Bett. Er und die anderen waren nur Gäste.**

**/Ja wir sind wohl nur Gäste ... nichts weiter/ noch bevor er den Gedanken fortführen konnte war er bereits eingeschlafen.**

**Wieder entspannt und angenehm ermüdet verließ Draco das Bad. Als erstes fiel ihm natürlich diese ungewöhnliche Stille auf, die Ursache dafür fand er sofort, alle drei schliefen friedlich und vor allem leise.**

**Auch wenn der blonde es niemals zugeben würde so hielt bei er diesem Anblick für einen Moment inne. **

**/Tja, damit wäre das Problem wer wo schläft gelöst/ dachte er belustigt, Cheasion war zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und an Harry gekuschelt, Demian lag auf dem Rücken die Arme von sich gestreckt so das sein linker auf Cheasions Seite lag.**

**Harry lag auf der Seite und zeigte dem Slytherin seine begehrenswerte Rückseite.**

**Es vergingen weitere Minuten ehe Draco sich zu den anderen gesellte. Vorsichtig schlang er seinen rechten Arm um Harrys Hüfte und schlief selber recht schnell ein.**


End file.
